Star Wars Eons Episode I: The Clone Wars
by Coyote2486
Summary: With the Clone Wars raging without any sign of stopping, the Republic and Separatists are locked in a bloody conflict. One Jedi, Xur Eon, with the ability to control the Dark Side of the force as a Jedi, is determined to bring an end to the war. With many obstacles in the way, will he be able to stay true to himself, or be lost in the Dark Side? (Chapter 6 redone!) 5000 views!
1. Heroes on Both Sides

**Chapter 1: Heroes on Both Sides**

 _With the Clone Wars raging on without any end, the Republic's debt has risen to an alarming size. The Banking Clan has attempted to negotiate a de-regulation of the banks to pull in more money to fund the war. The Senate is far too divided to truly find a decision, and won't discover one any time soon. While the Banking Clan goes for more drastic measures to tip the scale, Senator Amidala has decided that meeting up with her old friend Senator Bonterri to discuss peace is the best way. Accompanied by Ahsoka Tano and Xur Eon, she now heads to Raxus to attempt to bring the war to an end…_

* * *

Xur was restless. The black cloak he wore was all that concealed his obvious annoyance. As much as he enjoyed the presence of his companions, he hated the idea of their mission. Laying low was not how he liked to get things done, especially when dealing with Separatists. His "shoot first, ask questions later" instinct was bound to trigger in tense situations such as these that could absolutely jeopardize the mission.

But he just couldn't resist seeing how his enemy worked, and most of all, be able to find potential weaknesses he could exploit. He looked through his helmet inside the cargo ship where they had "smuggled" the Senator to Raxus. His idea was to give off the "bodyguard" impression to most so he wouldn't be questioned by any curious ones. He kept his black and red gloved hands visible along with his armored legs and boots so no one would even think about him.

He could sense Ahsoka glance at him for a second, but he did not turn to look at her. He just kept looking outside at the planet. It was actually a pleasant one, containing many bodies of water and a green-ish landscape. Once they reached the city, he was truly impressed. It was designed seemingly in a way so the senate building was the center and towered above all. It gave him a sense of importance for the area.

It wasn't long before the ship had landed on the platform with a slight shake and they were being lowered down. He could sense his companions' worry, but he elected to save the sarcastic comment in this kind of situation, as to not blow their cover. The first sight of a battle droid told him to cut it down, but he refrained in every way possible. They asked others for identification, and noticed one heading towards them as well. He prepared for the worst, but one of their associates distracted it and they snuck by. They were lead to a woman standing at the edge of the platform, looking out. Xur kept his hands behind his back to keep himself from snapping as she turned to see them. She was in her middle years it seemed, 30s or 40s it seemed. She didn't look very different from other Senators in the Republic, which at least gave him a sense of security.

"Hello old friend," she greeted Padme. Xur stopped behind Padme and Ahsoka, since his height didn't obstruct his view. He didn't break his stoic stare. He wasn't here to play nice.

"This is Amina Bonterri, she was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo," Padme introduced. Ahsoka almost seemed disgusted.

"You're a separatist?" she asked. Xur at this point would throw in a joke of some sort, since it was obvious as to what she was, but he held it back to maintain his firm look.

Amina laughed. "Well of course my dear, what were you expecting? Now come, I have a transport waiting," she ushered them towards a floating craft at the edge of the platform.

Xur leaned forward towards Ahsoka. "Good to see she's not trying to kill us."

She chuckled slightly. "Always good to hear."

* * *

The transport took them to an estate that anyone could only hope to have. It was quite large, and isolated with its own landing pad. Xur ditched his cloak and helmet, wanting to at least give off the impression that he was approachable, although there was no guarantee that he would respond kindly. His red Zabrak face was already repulsive on its own.

When the door opened, he waited for everyone to leave in front of him since he didn't have any kind of luggage that he took along with him. He was taller than everyone else, something he noticed as he walked out. He also noticed a human boy, he assumed to be 16 or 17 looking down on them, seeming unpleased with their arrival. He didn't blame him, Xur wasn't happy to be here.

"Lux!" Amina called. "Come down and help our guests with their luggage please!" The boy reluctantly descended down the stairs. Ahsoka gave him one quick look and then rolled her eyes, not impressed with him in the slightest and kept on. Amina and Padme seemed to be caught up in their own discussion and hugged each other. Lux took Padme's case before letting them pass and then offered to take Ahsoka's, in which she jerked it away from him.

"I can handle it," she insisted. They both stared at each other intently, looking as if they were analyzing each other. Xur stopped in between them and gave each of them a look.

"Are you two done?" he chuckled. Their intensity amused him in a strange way. They both seemed to drop it immediately and Ahsoka made her way up. Lux turned to Xur for a second. He obviously noticed his four lightsabers and was wide-eyed at the sight. "What? You've never seen these before?" he snapped before he followed Ahsoka up the steps. Lux shrugged off the rough meeting between the two and followed them up as well.

* * *

Xur had no interest in the conversation the two senators were having, so he decided to wait outside in the courtyard and practice his focus with his dual-bladed lightsabers. He didn't care if Lux was watching. What did it matter? He probably wouldn't understand anyway. He just sat and suspended a blade over each of his hands and spun them quickly, choosing not to ignite them here. He kept his eyes closed to avoid any sort of distractions. He could sense Lux watching him, but kept on.

It was when he sensed Ahsoka's presence that he opened his eyes. Lux observed her utility belt intently and noticed her lightsabers hanging there.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" he asked. Ahsoka seemed annoyed towards his question.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she almost snapped. Xur chuckled a bit and stopped both of his lightsabers from spinning.

"Give the kid a break, he's probably never seen one before," Xur urged before he returned his blades to his belt. She just simply gave him an unconvinced glance and turned back to Lux.

"It's just…before the war…I was always told Jedi were good," Lux answered. Xur raised an eyebrow.

"And now?" Ahsoka asked, interested in what he had to say.

"Now? Well…I really don't know anymore," Lux said honestly. Xur nodded. He could see that when he put himself in Lux's shoes. They certainly looked like murderers to them, slaying their leaders single-handedly and downing entire armies at will. Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?" she asked. Xur laughed as she was obviously working him and hopped up on a ledge to sit higher.

Lux struggled to speak almost. He seemed unable to find his words, something that caught Xur's eye. "Um…yes,"

Ahsoka turned and presented herself to him. "Well, look at me. I'm not so bad, am I?" Lux moved his eyes up her body as he gave her a good look. She definitely was not bad looking at all, but her personality was….curious.

He smiled. "No, not bad at all," Ahsoka seemed uncomfortable and she shrugged. Xur cocked his head in interest.

"Ugh," she shrieked. "Well, it seems boys are the same weather they're republic or separatist." She said before turning her back on him. Xur rose to his feet, with a confused look on his face.

"Hey…what's that supposed to mean?!" Xur challenged. He chuckled a bit, but still remained stern. "I don't act like… _him_ …do I?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "Yes... _especially_ you," Xur shook his head and placed his hands at his hips. Lux was looking down before he chased after her. He almost pushed Xur out of the way to get to her.

 _Wow, he's persistent. But is it really that obvious? I guess I'm not as sly as I thought._ Xur figured. He decided to back up away from the two. There was definitely something going on between them.

"How many separatists have you met?" Lux asked.

"What?"

"Like, have you met anyone personally, and droids don't count," he continued. Ahsoka really took his question to heart. It was true, she had never really met a real separatist before. Maybe he was on to something.

"Besides military officers like Ventress and Grevious…no I haven't," she admitted. Lux took the opportunity to present himself in front of her. Xur facepalmed.

"Well, look at me, am I so bad?" Ahsoka paused. Maybe he was right. He didn't seem the slightest bit hostile. Maybe she needed to give him a chance.

"I'm going to…head upstairs…," Xur interrupted before he made his way back up. Lux watched as he left, intrigued.

"Your friend gives off mixed signals. He looks unpleasant, but the way he acts doesn't reflect that," Lux observed. Ahsoka scoffed.

"You should see him in the field. You'd change your mind pretty quickly, especially when he…," she stopped herself. It probably wasn't a good idea to bring up his abilities to a Separatist.

Lux was interested nonetheless. "When he what?" Ahsoka shrugged, trying to look like it was a sensitive topic and take him off her trail. He fell for it pretty easily. "I see," he finished.

* * *

Eventually the Separatist Senate voted on the chance at peace, an assembly Xur didn't bother to pay attention to. The holographic image of Count Dooku disgusted him, and couldn't bear to look at him through his helmet. He sat through it nonetheless, arms crossed. He clenched his fist every once in a while to show his disgust, causing alarm between his two companions.

When it finally ended, and the vote had been passed, they found themselves at the platform waiting for their transport to be ready. Amina and Padme socialized about the vote that had taken place. Xur stood behind his two companions with his hands behind his back, warding off anyone who wished to question them. All he wanted to do was get out, and fast.

"You really think the republic will vote for peace?" Lux asked, more towards Ahsoka he assumed. She moved towards him.

"I don't know…I hope not to meet you on the battlefield…for your sake," she joked. Lux couldn't help but look at her quizzically. They both seemed lost in each other's gaze, something that sent the wrong signals to Xur.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Can we leave? I'm getting tired of all of this sneaking around."

Padme nodded. "Of course," they then made their way onto the transport. When they were finally raised into the ship, they took off into the atmosphere.

* * *

The Senate Building Lobby was one of the best places to come back to your senses. It was shockingly quiet, and Xur always enjoyed the consistency. He chose not to watch the Senate vote, since he was pretty certain what the outcome would be.

He sat in one of the waiting chairs, pondering, and by pondering he meant being half-asleep. All he could hear was the broadcast of the meeting as he left his eyes shut. He was thinking…about Ahsoka…about Lux. They seemed too close for their first meeting, almost as if they knew each other well. He couldn't help but remember the look in their eyes when they left. Was it…love? No…it couldn't have, Jedi were forbidden to have personal attachments such as those. But then again, Ahsoka wasn't quite a Jedi. She was only 16, probably too young to realize what was happening.

Then he looked at himself. He really didn't find the Jedi code important to him, especially since his ability prevented him from being controlled by the Dark Side. _He_ controlled the Dark Side inside of him, or at least that's what he's been able to do. He wondered if it would one day control him, and he would kill all he held dear.

He decided to drop that thought and go back to Ahsoka. He wondered why he was angered by the two. He wasn't jealous….was he? Maybe there was something else going on inside of him that he didn't realize. Did _he_ care for her more than anyone else? No...not possible. Besides a Zabrak and a Togruta didn't look right, did it? Something told him it did.

He remembered when he first saw her on Crystosis, when he had just barely become a Jedi knight at the amazing age of 16. She looked confident, but much younger, innocent almost. Now she had grown in the past two years of her apprenticeship. She was stronger, possibly more than him, as much as he didn't want to admit it. There weren't very many people in which he considered "stronger", those being his former master Mace Windu, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. He thought about those names and placed her with them. Was she really that way, among that kind of company? For some reason…he felt that it was right. It was all one big explosion.

Explosion? What did that mean? Xur rose from his position to his feet. Something was wrong… _very_ wrong. He assumed the worst and took off towards the stairs to the higher levels. He was heading to Padme's station to warn Ahsoka of…something. He eventually made it to her level and noticed her standing at the door, watching. He was going to warn her until the building rocked, the lights cut out abruptly, switching on the emergency ones. Xur turned to see a power conduit, and it looked as if it was overloading from the sudden rush of power. He wasted no time ripping it out of the wall with the force, causing sparks to fly in every direction. With the danger avoided, he pushed on. Ahsoka noticed him, still confused as to what happened.

"Xur! What happened?" she yelled. He panted from exhaustion when he finally stopped running. "Why are you exhausted?"

"I don't know. I felt something…an attack it seems," he answered, still panting. Ahsoka looked behind him to see the power conduit on the floor, still sparking. She then looked back to the senate hearing, now in chaos.

"Well, it looks like that vote won't be going through at this point," she pointed out. She was right; this attack destroyed any chance at that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction story, and I wanted to start off here to introduce my OC. If you want to learn more about him, I have his bio in my profile. This series of Clone Wars episodes is made to set up the next phase, and I'm excited for that. Also, if I've spelled any names wrong I apologize, but I'm just going off of what I hear in the episodes. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and review so I can get some feedback! Thank you!**


	2. Overlords

**Before I get this started, I'd just like to address the review that was left by the Guest, since I can't reply directly. Now, I'd just like to say that it definitely didn't leave a smile on my face when I read it (translation: It annoyed me). I'm not trying to sound like a dick, but why should I care what** _ **you're**_ **sick of? If you hate these pairings, then don't read the story. It's that simple. You could've just said nothing and left. I appreciate that you didn't flame me, I'll give you that at least, but come on. Besides, who said they were going to be a couple? I literally just started and** _ **hinted**_ **at it. That doesn't mean they're married already. Nonetheless, feedback is feedback, and at least you had the courtesy to leave a review, so thanks to that.**

 **With that out of the way, I'd like to move on to the actual story. We now move on to the "Mortis" trilogy, where…well we'll find out. Just so all of you know, Xur is the** _ **main**_ **character, so not everything will be covered from the episode. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are all major characters, while everyone else is a minor character. What that means is the minor characters' thoughts aren't explored, the major characters' are, and Xur's is explored the most, just to clear that up. Enough talk, I'll begin now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Overlords**

 _The republic has intercepted a strange message deep in a distant system, which was turned over to the Jedi Counsel. They discovered that deep inside was an ancient Jedi distress code which hasn't been used in over 2,000 years. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka along with Xur Eon are sent to investigate. Fearing a separatist attack, they are to meet with a heavily armed republic cruiser…_

* * *

Anakin worked the communicator, which was giving him trouble at the moment. He decided that giving it a quick punch would fix the problem, and to his luck, the image of Captain Rex flickered to life.

"Rex, come in, do you read me?" he called. Rex responded with a "Yes sir". Anakin continued. "We're at the rendezvous point, awaiting your arrival,"

Rex's confused face threw him off. "Uhh…sir, we're at the rendezvous point. You're not on any of our scanners."

Anakin shook his head. "Oh come on, that's impossible."

Xur chuckled. "You know, it may be very possible that you got us lost Skywalker," he sat behind Obi-Wan, twirling his lightsaber on one finger. Anakin shook his head.

"Something's wrong, we're at the exact same coordinates, and he's not even here!" he said, not in the slightest concern of his navigation skills.

Xur stopped twirling his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. He scoffed. "That means we're lost!" Obi-Wan raised his fist, and Xur shut up quickly. His respect for him was the only thing that held him back.

Kenobi sighed. "All I can say is that this is interesting," As soon as he finished, Rex's transmission was cut off, leaving them alone in the ship. Ahsoka fiddled with the controls to her left, but couldn't get the transmission back.

"We've been cut off, I don't know who did it," she informed them. Suddenly, everything on the ship shut off. Xur's patience was running thin.

"Not good," Obi-Wan said as he tried to get the ship back online. Xur rose to his feet quickly, sighing heavily.

"You don't say? I'm going to check for any hitchhikers in the back. Maybe someone slipped aboard when we had our backs turned," he said in an annoyed tone. As he left, Ahsoka rose to her feet.

"Everything's dead, even the life support!" she informed. They all looked at each other. Would they die here? With no life support, they didn't have much time before they suffocated. It was not a good situation to be in.

Suddenly, everything flared back to life, the same way it was before. Obi-Wan smiled. "See, nothing to worry about," They all nodded and proceeded back to their positions. Ahsoka looked out the front window and noticed something…something big.

"Uhh guys….what's that?" she pointed out to a large, diamond-shaped…thing outside. It looked dark, lined with strange markings, and it just sat in front of them.

Xur walked back in. "Well…I couldn't find anyone but…the ship's…back," he paused as he noticed what they saw. It wasn't a planet, and it didn't seem natural, almost man-made. It was too massive to be man-made though, was it? "Uh…what the hell is that?"

The ship rocked as he finished, causing him to reach for the back of his seat and then plant himself on it. The ship was now being sucked into the object, without stopping.

"Everyone strap yourselves in, looks like we're going for a ride," Obi-Wan instructed. As they got closer, the center of the object opened up, revealing a white light. They entered the center, where eventually it was too bright to see anymore.

* * *

Xur awoke lying back in his chair. His eyes were immediately flooded with light, and he shielded them quickly. When his eyes had finally adjusted, he looked around and saw…plantlife? They must've landed on a planet somehow, or none of this makes sense. Then again, who landed the ship? He noticed Anakin stirring.

"Hey…flyboy! What happened?" he yelled in a quiet tone, not to disturb the others. Anakin shook his head as he yawned.

"Calm down Xur…I don't know," Anakin responded, causing Xur to grumble with impatience.

"I'm going to check things out," he finished, grabbing his black and red helmet and placing it on his head. Anakin nodded, but then realized what he was doing when he came to his senses.

"Wait, but what if something comes in to attack us?" he semi-yelled. Xur smirked behind his helmet.

"Lock the door," he said before stepping out of the ship. "And make sure no one finds you!" Anakin shook his head from Xur's sarcasm. Obi-Wan came to when he turned.

"Who landed the ship?" he groaned, looking around.

"Not me," Ahsoka responded as she woke up as well. She turned to the computer at her left and looked at the readings of the planet. They were definitely interesting to say the least. The place was…alive. "It seems like we've landed on some kind of organic mass. It says that it's no bigger than an asteroid, but the atmosphere is breathable."

"Looks like Xur already figured that out," Obi-Wan noticed. He was standing with his arms crossed, looking around. He turned back to the cockpit and waved when he noticed them looking at him, and then turned back.

Anakin tried some of the controls on the ship, and got a response that was quickly erased. "I don't get it. The ship's systems seem fine, but nothing's working." Ahsoka grew restless and headed out onto the surface. It seemed so much like a regular planet, but it just couldn't have been. Obi-Wan pulled out some binoculars and gave the place a look around. Xur turned towards them.

"This place is freaking me out," he said through his helmet, sounding like it came through a speaker, which it did.

"You and me both," Ahsoka added. She looked across into the horizon. It was filled with mountains and clouds as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, something flashed in the distance. "Hey! A reflection, up on that hill!" she cried.

Obi-Wan gave it a look, but saw nothing. The place had floating pieces of bedrock around where they had landed, something that puzzled Xur greatly. There was no denying it, he felt some strong connection to the force here, and his light side seemed much more powerful at the moment. That definitely wasn't normal. Anakin suddenly looked like he saw a ghost.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head, seeming like he was annoyed that he wasn't seeing or hearing anything.

"I think you're going crazy Skywalker," Xur joked. Anakin glared at him and shook his head, only getting Xur to raise his hands up defensively.

 _"Are you the one?"_ a female voice sounded that everyone could hear now. Behind Anakin stood a strange woman who glowed a bright light. Her hair was green and almost floated behind her.

"He-llo," Obi-Wan greeted quizzically, shocked by her sudden appearance. Xur crossed his arms. _She must be the reason my light side is so powerful right now._ He thought.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, confused still. The woman didn't let up.

 _"I am the Daughter. Are you the one?"_ she persisted. Anakin was confused beyond belief. _"I will take you to him, only he knows."_

Ahsoka shook her head. "Him…who?"

 _"Follow me, we must find shelter before nightfall,"_ she said before she began to walk down the path. Anakin shook his head.

"And we though the planet was strange. How about this one?" he whispered to them with a smile. Xur nodded. It was about time Anakin joined in on the joke parade.

"We'll be fine, as long as we stick together," Obi-Wan assured them.

"I've got a feeling that may be the hard part," Xur pondered.

* * *

They were led along the side of a rock cliff filled with plants and other greenery. They had no idea where they were going, but still noticed the many strange parts of the planet they were on.

"Have you noticed that the seasons change according to the time of day?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded. The area was becoming deader by the minute it looked. "Have you felt it?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, ever since we got here. The force is…very strong,"

Xur nodded. "I don't know what it is, but I couldn't change to my Dark Side if I wanted to. The Light Side is immensely more powerful right now."

"Probably a good thing," Ahsoka added, getting a nod from Xur. Anakin began to grow tired of not knowing where they were off to."

"Excuse me?" he asked. The woman turned her head towards him. "Who are you taking us to?"

 _"The Father of course,"_ she informed them.

"Of course," Ahsoka joked, getting a slight laugh from Xur. Obi-Wan moved forward.

"What exactly are you?"

 _"We are the ones who guard this place. We are the beginning, the middle, and the end."_ She finished.

"Glad she cleared that up for us," Anakin said sarcastically. The area around them suddenly began to die off. The plants turned an unhealthy color and withered away. Suddenly, a rock loosened from above and began to fall. Anakin yelled for the woman to move, but pushed her forward along with him, separating the two groups. Obi-Wan slipped over the edge and grabbed onto the side before he plummeted. Xur was able to stop extra debris from falling on top of them with his enhanced Light Side powers and forced them over the edge. Ahsoka ran to grab Obi-Wan's hand and help him up. He brushed himself off.

Thank you," he thanked. Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Xur cleared his throat to get his attention. He stood staring at him with his arms crossed. "Oh yes, I thank you as well, oh powerful Xur," Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"OK, a simple thank you would've been enough, but that works," Xur nodded. When they noticed that Anakin was no longer with them, Obi-Wan contacted him.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he asked. The response was a bit hazy, but it came through.

"Yeah, but it seems our friend here has _run off_!" he shouted at the end. "Go back to the ship and try to send another distress call. I'll _follow her_ and try to find out what she wants."

"And what if it's a trap?"

"Then I'm not going to wait around here to find out!" Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin stop, wait for us to find a way around and-," the signal cut out. Obi-Wan sighed. "So reckless and impatient."

Xur nodded. "You got that right. But maybe it just cut out, you know, because this place is really strange, remember?" Obi-Wan nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"He'll find her, I know it," Ahsoka assured.

"Yes, and what else?" Obi-Wan added.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the area with the ship, but when they arrived, there was no ship left. The area around them was becoming more and more brown, losing the color in the plants.

"Great, our ship's gone!" Ahsoka shouted. Suddenly, everything around them was dying quickly, in fact, it was dissipating.

"Hey guys," Xur said, almost fearfully. "My Light Side is no longer as powerful as before…in fact…," he paused to look around, and drew his lightsaber, glowing a crimson red. "It's quite the opposite." Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took a few steps away from Xur, just in case he lost control. Xur pointed his hand forward. "It's OK guys, I can control it."

 _"Did you lose something?"_ a male voice sounded from behind them. Ahsoka whirled around and drew one of her lightsabers, expecting the worst. Xur slowly turned to see who had arrived. He was dark…very dark. His eyes were a menacing red, while everything else was black. He was almost the definition of evil.

 _"You didn't do as you were asked,"_ he added. Obi-Wan was confused, and kept his cool. Ahsoka stood ready, while Xur observed him, his red dual-bladed lightsaber drawn. He felt immense anger towards this man…or thing, whatever he was.

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

The man growled. _"My sister told you to wait!"_

Obi-Wan still stayed friendly. "Did she now? We unfortunately got separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind."

 _"NOT…yet,"_ he replied. _"Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"_

This time Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber, while Xur and Ahsoka didn't wait to draw a second one. Xur's blades spun above his hands, faster and faster. "What do you know of such things?" Obi-Wan threatened.

 _"What will occur will happen…weather you like it or not!"_ he yelled before he threw his hand down. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's lightsabers plummeted into the off position, but Xur's remained strong. Ahsoka turned to see his blades were surrounded by a dark power, and it seemed to be resisting the man's influence. She saw he was shuddering, trying to contain his anger the best he could, but the power that was emanating from the man wasn't letting up.

The man smiled. _"You must be the one who rules both sides inside of him, are you not?"_ he asked. Xur didn't even break his stare. He couldn't even move. The power inside of him was immense, and it must be coming from him. If Xur did release his anger, there could be 3 dead people around him. He just couldn't.

Obi-Wan turned to the man. "You are Sith!"

The man simply laughed, angering Xur even further. _"Sith? Yes…and no,"_ He then turned towards the way he had come, or at least what they assumed. _"The storms here are leathal…I suggest you find shelter,"_

Xur was at the breaking point. He couldn't explain the anger, the rage that was brewing inside of him…and it just got worse. Eventually, it was too much. "This storm is about to be the least of your worries!" Xur yelled menacingly and charged the man with a blood-curtailing scream. The man pushed his hand forward and sent Xur flying back until he slammed into the rock face behind them and landed hard on the ground, unconscious. The man laughed menacingly and took off in the form of a monster, flying away into the distance. Ahsoka had the look of horrifying worry and rushed towards Xur's body, lying down and broken. Obi-Wan followed quickly and helped her pick him up.

"That cave! Hurry!" he yelled and they took off towards shelter, away from the lightning bolts that hit ground.

* * *

Xur awoke on the rock floor, awake at last. His helmet was off, and he felt as if he had been hit by a train. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that he was inside of a cave, filled with strange, lighted plants. He couldn't help but wonder where he was, or what had happened in the last few hours. He looked down and noticed that his lightsabers were still in his possession, to his luck. It was strangely quiet, and there was no sign of Ahsoka or Obi-Wan anywhere to his surprise.

Suddenly he saw a man running towards him. He looked about his age, 19 or 20, he wore a white robe with a steel plate for his left shoulder. He held a blue lightsaber in each hand.

"We must defeat him! This is our chance!" he yelled for him. Who was he, and how did he know his name? Xur drew one of his double-bladed lightsabers nonetheless, only this time they were red, but he felt no Dark Side presence inside of him. Rather, it was coming from the figure approaching him. It was all black, with a strange helmet and a respirator on his chest. It looked…horrifying…and it had a red lightsaber.

"You have come to meet your demise I see…now let me give it to you!" the being yelled with a mechanical voice, filled with evil. He charged towards the other man with him and gave the lightsaber a powerful swing and knocked him onto his rear. "Starkiller could not kill me…what hope do you have?" the mechanical beast spoke again.

"I've defeated you before…I will do it again!" the man yelled back. Xur wasted no time and attacked the mechanical horror in front of him. He was parried quickly and then force pushed back into the wall.

"Xur!" he heard, but the voice was familiar this time…sounding like…

* * *

"Xur!" Obi-Wan yelled. Xur violently rose to his feet and drew one of his lightsabers. He breathed heavily and took in his surroundings. It was the same cave, minus the murderous beast and the strange man, this time with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, much more pleasant company. He calmed himself and returned his lightsaber.

"What was happening? Were you having a vision?" Ahsoka asked. Xur shook his head and sat back down, placing his hands on his face. He had no idea what he saw.

"I don't know. I was fighting this…thing. It looked like a human but used a respirator to breath and wore a black mask. It mentioned a name…Starkiller. It was fighting another man, I couldn't recognize him," Xur explained, still very much petrified.

Obi-Wan waved his hand. "We must go. We have a feeling Anakin is in trouble. We'll talk about this later," They all nodded and rushed out of the cave, on their way to somewhere. They had to find Anakin, and fast. Xur looked up to see two flying objects suddenly descend on them and grab ahold, and they didn't let go.

* * *

He couldn't remember much, just landing hard, and rolling down the side of something while his eyes remained closed. The monster must have dropped him. Now it came to him. He remembered the red glow of his lightsaber cutting the beast and he was dropped, but Ahsoka was not. He looked up to where he had fallen and saw it. A large tower was in front of him, and he could see something was brewing at the top of a platform, no too high up the tower. He decided it was best that he checked it out, maybe his friends were there.

The fastest way was a risky one, but with the increased force energy, he felt he could do it. He readied himself by kneeling on the hard surface. He summoned as much power as he could, and felt the air around him collect near his legs. He then jumped, and he flew. He eventually reached the platform with the single jump, and saw something…amazing. Anakin stood at the center, and he had both of the beasts that captured Xur reeling, being held by the force. How could he do such a thing? Such…power.

"On your knees!" Anakin commanded with a strange, almost demonic voice. Both beasts were transformed back into their original forms, the Daughter, and the other dark one. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka seemed to be OK, so he decided to reveal himself now. He clapped slowly as he walked towards Anakin, who looked drained. Xur was not met with a pleasant look from him.

"Where were you?" he asked with a menace. Xur paused and shuffled his eyes.

"Well…I mean…he dropped me," Xur responded, pointing towards the dark one. Anakin simply rolled his eyes at him. "What?! When someone grabs you from behind, it's natural to want to kill them!"

An old man appeared, and spoke to Anakin, speaking some gibberish that Xur didn't understand. He too seemed like the other two, powerful to say the least. He was suddenly asking them to leave, which he didn't bother arguing with him. His appearance scared him off. Ahsoka was soon nudging him.

"Why didn't you cut me out too?" she pestered him. Xur raised up his hands defensively.

"Come on, he dropped me too fast!" he couldn't keep a straight face and got a punch in the shoulder from her.

* * *

 **Wow, this was long. Don't expect to have these come out so close together. I started writing this at 3 I think, and it's 9 now, so that took me a while as you can see. I hope this was less of an introductory chapter and much more action for you guys. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, follow/fav. I would much appreciate that.**


	3. Altar of Mortis

**Since only guests seem to be leaving reviews, I'll respond to them at the beginning of each chapter. If I miss you I apologize.**

 **Guest: No, I don't see Xur being able to discover Sidious and Dooku unfortunately. He can access powers that only a Sith could, but he never becomes a** _ **true**_ **Sith. He looks like one, but his good intentions are always there. To answer your other question, I plan to give Xur his own chapter after the Citadel trilogy directly after this one, but other than that it will follow the TV show. I appreciate your questions!**

 **Now let's begin with part 2 of the Mortis trilogy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Altar of Mortis**

 _After being sent to investigate a mysterious distress call, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka along with Xur Eon are stranded on a mysterious planet. There they met three beings: The Father, who keeps a fragile balance between his Daughter who allies with the Light Side, and his Son who allies with the Dark. After Skywalker passed a perilous test, he was asked to take the place of the Father, but he refused. Now we find our heroes on their way home, or so they think…_

* * *

Xur sat across from Obi-Wan in the cockpit, legs up on the dashboard and leaning back. After the past events, all he wanted was to get some sleep, and wake up home. The last thing he needed was to spend another waking moment in this place.

But yet, his vision that he saw in the cave haunted him. It seemed so…real, almost as if it was bound to happen. Was it his future? He had no idea. He would have to consult with Master Yoda on the matter. He would know what to do.

"Xur, if you don't mind moving your feet out of the way, that would be great," Obi-Wan suggested. Xur gave him a look of innocence and grunted as he took his feet down.

"Sure thing boss," he nodded. His helmet wasn't necessary at this time. In fact, it impaired his ability to sleep due to its large design. His red Zabrak face was the only thing standing in the way of his skull. He watched as Obi-Wan struggled to maintain the ship as they ascended. He then heard Anakin snap awake, making him shake his head. No one was getting sleep at this point. He overheard Ahsoka and him speaking about a nightmare.

Xur then suddenly felt the Dark Side of him growing, and very quickly. He first assumed that it was simply the area they were passing over…but…

"If you're done napping, I could use some help," Obi-Wan called to Anakin.

…it was happening too fast, and it didn't stop. There was only one explanation. He drew a single-bladed lightsaber glowing a crimson red and pulled Anakin back as he rose to his feet. His assumptions were quickly proven correct. The Son had Ahsoka locked in his grasp in the back of their ship. Anakin and Xur stepped in and the cockpit door shut behind them.

 _"Leaving so soon?"_ he asked. Xur rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Is this because I cut your foot with my lightsaber?! You tried to kill me you hypocrite!" he yelled, fueled with the rage building inside of him. He clutched his lightsaber tightly.

The Son ignored him. _"Not without this you won't!"_ he shouted before the bottom door opened. Xur pointed his lightsaber towards him. Anakin simply stared in disbelief.

"Oh no…don't even think…" before he could finish, the Son fell through the hole. Xur jumped after him and landed on the beast he had transformed into, shouting curses with his lightsaber raised.

Anakin rushed into the cockpit. Obi-Wan was bewildered. "What is going on?"

"The Son took Ahsoka!"

"What in the blazes are you talking about?!"

"Move! Let me fly!" he shouted before he took command of the ship. They could clearly see the flying beast in front of them, along with a crimson lightsaber being held above it; Xur was almost riding the Son.

"I take it that's Xur?" Obi-Wan assumed. Anakin nodded.

Xur was not having an easy time holding on to the beast, but his mouth was doing just fine. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" when he got a roar from the beast, he growled. "The hard way it is then!" Xur plunged his red lightsaber into the beast, but its skin repelled it with ease. Xur put away his lightsaber. He was going to do something he had not done in a long time. He pressed both hands onto the beast and fired off Force Lightning from his hands. He could hear Ahsoka scream, and he stopped, not wanting to hurt her in the slightest. The beast reared and threw him off, flying aimlessly back. To his luck, he landed on the windshield of the ship behind him. Suddenly, the Son disappeared and a giant tower appeared in front of them. The ship veered left and plummeted, throwing Xur off towards the ground. He was able to use the force to halt his decent before crashing into the ground, but he watched as the ship crashed and slid a few yards before stopping, absolutely totaled.

"Great," Xur growled and ran towards the wreckage. When he arrived, Anakin and Obi-Wan were almost waiting for him.

"What were you thinking?!" Anakin yelled at him. Xur was confused beyond belief.

"I was trying to save _your_ padawan!" Xur yelled, pointing his finger. The Dark Side still owned him due to the area where they were in, so he was still easily angered.

"Enough! We need to formulate a plan! It's obvious where he's taken her at least," Obi-Wan ordered, but as always tried to lace it with optimism. They turned to look at the tower. It was black, and was complete with a massive, green orb sitting atop it. Xur drew his dual-bladed lightsaber.

"Let's go! We don't have much time!" Xur yelled before he began to make his way for the tower, Anakin following.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan stopped them both and stood in front. "We need to think about this. Our actions here could have dramatic repercussions on the universe at large!"

"I don't care!" Anakin shouted. "He's too powerful for her!"

"The last thing we need is someone to die on this trip! The only one dying is the Son!" Xur chimed in, his Dark Side still very much in effect. Obi-Wan didn't let up.

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand! We'd be wise to consult with the Father first," he tried to convince them, but to no avail.

"There's no time!" Anakin shouted. "It's my fault he took her! He can't help us,"

Xur nodded. "I agree with Skywalker on this one," To Obi-Wan's displeasure, they both began to make their way towards the tower without him.

* * *

Xur vaulted himself over the edge of the platform that held the tower. His Dark Side was growing, and he was not going to let it control him this time. He knew the Son was close; he had to be. He turned back to help Anakin up the wall as he approached the top.

"Thanks," Anakin said. Xur nodded. They then walked side by side across the dark plateau, and they kept their eyes open.

Xur sighed. "Hey, I'd like to apologize for going off on you back there. I didn't know what I was thinking."

Anakin nodded. "I would too. You were trying to do my job, I appreciate that. Also, did a Sith just apologize to me?"

Xur laughed. "Well I guess that's as close as you'll get huh?" They both stopped when they reached a tree grove of sorts, and noticed Ahsoka sitting there with her back turned. Xur grumbled. "This is certainly a trap. It can't be this easy."

They both paused. Anakin was hesitant. Xur was on to something. It couldn't possibly be this simple. Xur crossed his arms.

"Well…say something. She's your padawan," Xur urged. Anakin looked back to Xur and then back to Ahsoka. He decided he was right.

"Ahsoka! It's me…you're safe now…let's go!" Anakin shouted. When Ahsoka didn't run towards them with open arms, thanking them for freeing her, Xur grabbed a single-bladed lightsaber.

"Are you…proud…of me master?" she asked. Anakin smiled and looked at Xur. He was wide-eyed and shaking his head vigorously.

"She sounds like a-," Anakin placed his hand over his mouth before he could speak. He wanted to play this out.

"Yeah snips I'm proud of you…now let's get out of here!" he fished before Xur removed his hand from his mouth forcefully. Anakin had his teeth gritted. "Shut up! Put that away!" he whispered, mentioning Xur's lightsaber. Xur complied this time but had the look of disgust on his face as he stepped back.

Ahsoka shifted. "He's right…right about everything. You must join him!" She then turned and rose to her feet. She looked sickly, and her eyes were…yellow. She then tried to look as innocent as possible. "He only wants what's best for the universe."

"Hey…what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked with stern intention. Xur was driving himself insane. Anakin raised one finger, which gave Xur a bit more patience.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Always with the criticism master…never really believing in me…trusting me…well, I don't need you anymore."

Anakin was becoming infuriated, not because Xur was becoming more and more right by the minute, but towards the Son. "Ahsoka…listen to me…he's done something to you! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

Xur scoffed. "That's what I said!" Anakin raised his fist towards him. Xur rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Ahsoka was making hand gestures as she spoke. "He asked me to leave you a message…he said…if you don't join him…he will kill me!" she laughed.

Xur lost his mind. "Where is he?! SON! COME OUT!" he shouted. "I'm going to bury him alive for this!"

Ahsoka laughed. "You'll have to kill me first!" she drew her lightsaber and then leaped towards Xur, who parried with his own. With all of his rage, he pushed Ahsoka away and sent her careening into the tree.

"Is this your game?! TURNING MY FRIENDS AGAINST ME?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Xur shouted, hoping it went through Ahsoka to the Son as he leaped towards her. She dodged out of the way just in time and drew her shorter blade. Xur ran towards her with all of his rage, but it was Anakin who stopped him with his own lightsaber.

"Xur! Control yourself! You'll kill her!" Anakin pleaded. Xur tried all he could to suppress himself. He knew what he was doing, luckily because of his ability. This wasn't him, and at this point he was in no better shape than Ahsoka. He deactivated his lightsaber and calmed himself. This place was the force, which means he could control the Dark Side inside of him. He used it against itself and created light using the energies of the planet. He re-ignited his lightsaber, and it was now back to its normal orange color.

"Thanks for that," he thanked, getting a nod from Anakin. He then noticed Ahsoka charging behind him. "Look out!" He warned before stepping in front and meeting her lightsaber with his. In his Light Side, he had conviction, and he would not be attacking. She did not feel the same however. She retaliated with an acrobatic kick to his head, which sent him back onto his rear. Anakin rose to defend him and locked sabers with her.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka!" he pleaded. She didn't seem to care and pressed on, eventually downing him as well.

"And now, the student will kill the master!" she proclaimed. Xur rose to his feet and rolled his eyes.

"Stop that," he said before force pushing her back. Anakin rose to his feet.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you Snips?" he joked. Ahsoka rose back to her feet with a flip.

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" she yelled as she charged forward. Xur was able to stop both of her blades with his one.

"No you don't," he continued before swinging hard and knocking her off balance. He then used both of his gloved hands for a force push to send her back farther to gain more time. It was now that Obi-Wan appeared from the tower.

"Three Jedi? Finally, a challenge!" Ahsoka grinned. Xur squared up and drew his second single blade.

"Any suggestions?!" Xur cried as he prepared for her next attack. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, we cut her free!" he shouted. He reached for his belt and raised a hilt witch slowly formed into a long, dark dagger.

"What is that?!" Anakin asked, dumbfounded. Obi-Wan smirked.

"It can kill the Son,"

"Where did you get that?!" Ahsoka's voice laced with the Son's rang in their ears. "Give it to me!" She then charged towards Xur, who locked their lightsabers together.

"Uh…I think that just pissed her off!" Xur grunted as he held her in place the best he could. She attempted to jump behind him, but he caught her midair with the force and brought her down. "I know all of your tricks! Don't try me!" All that did was make her more determined to beat him and she erupted from the ground and met her foot with his face, causing him to stagger, while she followed up with one to his chest, knocking him over. She rose for the killing blow, but was stopped when two figures flew out from the tower window. They all hit the deck to avoid the shattered glass. Xur looked up to the Son and the Daughter plastered on the floor, with the Father landing across from them. Seeing the Son was enough for Xur to switch to Dark Side immediately.

 _"Glad you could make it to our little party Father!"_ the Son cursed before launching red Force Lightning at the Father, who stopped it in its tracks with the force.

 _"You will stop this!"_ the Father ordered.

 _"You are too weak for me old man!"_ the Son cursed and then used both hands to cast the lightning. Xur looked back to Ahsoka. She was smiling at the sight, something that disgusted him. Then it hit him, she was the key. He rose to his feet and then gripped her with the force. Dark energy was seeping from her body and into Xur, and he was gaining more power.

"What are you doing?!" Anakin shouted. Xur looked at him.

"Grab her! I'm using the energy so I can defeat the Son!" he called out. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, but nodded. Once the energy had been drained from her, Ahsoka fell, unconscious, but cured and alive. Xur was now surrounded by dark energy, and his crimson lightsabers glowed intensely. The Son noticed that the host had changed and stopped his attack, looking back. Xur was standing, unmoving.

 _"I see…clever, very clever!"_ he said before he launched his Force Lightning towards Xur. He crossed both of his lightsabers in front of him and blocked the energy, and then sent it back towards him, which he sent away. Xur pointed his lightsaber towards the Son.

"You…you will pay for what you have done!" Xur yelled before he dropped his saber to reveal an open hand. In one beam, he unleashed all of the dark energy he had absorbed towards the Son, who took the attack and was reeling.

"Xur! Now!" Obi-Wan yelled, throwing the dagger towards him. Xur was about to receive it, but it changed course towards the Son, who had recovered from the menacing attack. He then turned towards his father.

 _"The Jedi have given me the dagger, and you have brought yourself,"_ the Son spoke. _"Now…you will die!"_ The Son reared up to stab his father, but the Daughter threw herself in front and took the blow, stabbing her through the heart. The Son was shocked beyond all belief. Grief and anger infected his face. _"WHHYYY?!"_ he shouted before he flew away as the monster, far from the tower.

Xur dropped his final lightsaber and fell to his knees, beyond exhausted. The Father pulled the dagger out of his daughter and laid her down.

 _"My daughter! What have I done?"_ he cried in anguish. She coughed a couple times before speaking.

 _"Do not hate him father. It is his nature,"_ she pleaded. The Father shook his head, destroyed by what lay in front of him.

Xur looked over to Anakin, who held Ahsoka in his arms. Her body was limp still to his shock. "Anakin," he didn't respond the first time. "Anakin! Is she alright?!" he shouted. Anakin looked up to him and didn't nod nor shake his head, but he knew immediately something was wrong. "No, she was alive! I felt it!" he shouted, but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't waking up. Anakin brought her body to the Father.

"Can you help her?" he asked. Ahsoka's eyes were whited out and lifeless. Anakin was on the verge of tears. Xur kept down on his knees, clenching both of his fists, trying to control his emotions.

 _"There is no light; an evil has been unleashed, and the Dark Side shall consume her!"_ the Father cried. Anakin couldn't contain himself. The loss of his padawan was too much.

"You must help her!" tears muffled his voice, but Anakin wouldn't give up.

 _"I cannot undo what is done! There is…no hope,"_ the Father said. It was then that Xur leaned forward and smacked his fists on the hard floor. He didn't care if they bled, or broke, or anything. He had no idea what he was. A monster?

"Yes there is! There's always hope!" Anakin yelled and his tears began to flow more fluidly now. Obi-Wan walked towards Xur, who didn't raise his face from the floor. He heard him repeating "what am I?" over and over again. He was absolutely destroyed.

"Xur, come on, you can't blame yourself!" he encouraged on one knee.

"No! I'm the reason why she's dead! I shouldn't have let my rage take over! What am I? I'm no Jedi! I'm a Sith, a monstrous Sith who kills everyone around him!" Xur cursed himself. Obi-Wan didn't know what to tell him. He had never been in quite the same position before.

The Father felt grief for her, but knew that she had nothing left. The Daughter raised her hand to his face and then pointed towards Ahsoka, and he knew what that meant. He rose to his feet and stood between the two bodies and ushered Anakin in front of him.

 _"Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend,"_ he said as Anakin touched both of their temples. They were all engulfed in a bright light. When it eventually passed, Anakin breathed heavily, his energy expended. At first Ahsoka didn't respond, but eventually she coughed a few times, coming back to life. Anakin instantly embraced her. Xur got up from his position and sat on his rear, relieved more than anyone else.

Anakin laughed, "Hey Snips,"

Ahsoka looked disoriented, and tired. "What's…going on?" she asked.

Anakin looked over to Xur, who gave him a quick thumbs up. "Umm…not much,"

* * *

 **Wow, that got depressing. I can't believe that I've release two 3,000 word chapters in the span of two days. I must be really committed! See you next time, and please review!**

 **P.S. I've also realized that the voice actor for the Son is the same one for Starkiller! Freaking awesome!**


	4. Shadow of Mortis

**No reviews to respond to as of now…**

 **This is the final part of the Mortis trilogy! Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shadow of Mortis**

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Xur Eon, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka are caught in the middle of a treacherous battle between good and evil. The scale has now tipped towards the Dark Side, and now our four warriors must guard against attack as they plan their escape. A great weight has been placed on Anakin's shoulders, for now he must face who he really is…_

* * *

The rain poured all around them as they stood under their crashed ship for shelter. Obi-Wan looked out at the landscape and saw nothing but darkness with the massive tower in the distance. Anakin sat behind him atop the boarding ramp while Ahsoka was hard at work trying to repair the ship. Xur sat in the empty cockpit with his legs propped up on the dashboard and no Obi-Wan to tell him to move them. There he finally got the sleep he so dearly wanted.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm beginning to grow tired of how unreliable the weather is here," he said, shaking his head.

Anakin smiled. "Some might say that's part of the appeal,"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You did well Anakin. How do you feel?"

He wasn't sure. He hesitated a bit before he sighed. "I don't know. It feels wrong to leave the Father alone. The Son has been consumed by the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan scratched his chin. "Yes, but if we stay, we may be used to the Dark Side's advantage."

Ahsoka shuffled behind them. She popped up from the grill of the ship holding a wrench wearing goggles over her eyes. "Well…do you want the bad news, or the _really_ bad news?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism,"

Ahsoka nodded and then began to lay out what needed fixing, but Xur wasn't having a peaceful sleep. He was conflicted.

* * *

 _The same man was next to him from his vision in the cave, but this time they weren't fighting. Xur looked around and noticed they were in the hull of a ship and walking down a dark hall. Lights flashed on as they walked further down. Eventually they came to the end, and it was revealed what their destination was. It was there, the black mechanical…thing was restrained, unmoving. The man next to him then began to speak._

 _"I let you live," he said. Xur was confused. How did they beat this thing? It was horrifying to say the least. The only sound that occupied the silence was the being's breathing through his respirator. The man began to speak again. "You know maybe this is all a trick…a way to get me so lost and confused that I'd forget who I really am and become your slave again but either way…I let you live," he continued. Xur couldn't move or speak. All he could do was watch. The man finished. "I've finally broken your hold over me."_

 _What was going on? This man worked for this…thing at one point? None of this made sense. They were about to walk out of the hull, but the thing finally spoke._

 _"As long as she lives…I will always control you," he said in a mechanical and deep tone._

* * *

Xur opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Still at the ship…good. He pulled his feet down from the dashboard and turned in his chair to notice the other three rambling on about what he assumed to be the ship.

"That sounds terribly downbeat," Obi-Wan said, deep in thought. Ahsoka smiled and then returned to work. "Can you fix it?" he asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that _might_ give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantee she'll hold together,"

Xur scoffed. "So what you're saying is that we could get off this rock, but just break apart and die in space?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded from underneath the grill. Xur sighed. "Well I guess it's better than no ship at all."

Obi-Wan agreed. "We'll take our chances. Better than staying here." Xur nodded and then returned back to his nap, which he wasn't sure was going to be pleasant. Obi-Wan returned to his position outside of the ship. The rain still didn't let up, but at least there was hope to leave. Anakin then appeared next to him holding on to a speeder from the ship. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Anakin unfolded the speeder and climbed aboard. "To see the Father. I'm not convinced that the Son will be contained without our help. Maybe we should make a stand,"

Obi-Wan shook his head and reached for him. "Anakin,"

He shook his head. "If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave…it'll haunt me forever," Anakin sighed before he took off down the path on his speeder.

* * *

 _Xur found himself in a massive area. He looked around to recognize the place as the Kamino Cloning Facility, but it wasn't cloning troopers it seemed. All of the unfinished clones seemed different. He looked up to see the many platforms holding cloning tubes. It went up for miles it seemed. Suddenly, two figures came to his side. The one to his left he recognized as the same man that he had been with during his other dreams. He looked to his right and noticed a female togruta that looked strikingly familiar. No…it couldn't be. She's too old to be Ahsoka, at least in her thirties. Xur felt the ability to move freely and speak, so he did._

 _"Ahsoka?" he asked. She turned to him, confused._

 _"Yes Xur, it's me, now come on, we must defeat him!" she spoke. No…no this was a trick. These dreams weren't real, or would they be? Future events? It didn't make sense._

 _A voice sounded from above. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. Now you will surrender to me, or you will die, here." It was the same mechanical being from before, standing high above on a platform. The man next to him wasted no time jumping to meet him. Ahsoka turned towards Xur._

 _"Come on! Let's go!" she urged as she jumped up as well. Xur looked around, but his body jumped for him. The other two were already ready to challenge him, but Xur struggled to maintain his composure. The mechanical being suddenly became engulfed in fire and the words echoed in his head._

 _"As long as she lives…I will always control you."_

* * *

"May I suggest less sleeping and more working?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded as Xur violently awoke, slamming his fist on the chair next to him, getting the attention of Obi-Wan. He turned in his chair and looked back to him, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked. Xur paused for a second and removed his hand from his eyes.

"Yeah," he said quietly before he walked past him and outside into the rain.

Ahsoka rose from her sleeping position. "Oh…sorry master," she said, Obi-Wan turned back to her, holding a cup of water.

"Here, this should help," he offered. Ahsoka removed her goggles and took it quickly. Obi-Wan was deep in thought.

"We need to change plans, I need you to disengage the firing drives," he said.

Ahsoka was confused. "But, I'm almost finished with putting this junk-heap back together-,"

Obi-Wan stopped her. "Just, do as I say, we don't have much time," he said before he walked out with a speeder.

Ahsoka raised her shoulders. "Well, you're the boss," she said before returning to work. Obi-Wan came outside to see Xur walking past him and back into the ship, but now the Father was in front of him.

"Where's Anakin?" he asked, wanting to know where to look for him.

 _"He came to me for guidance, but at the crossroad only he can choose,"_ the Father answered.

"I don't like this, what have you done?"

 _"I…have done nothing. I am merely letting the will of the force…take shape,"_

Obi-Wan was becoming frustrated with his riddles. "Where has he gone?" The Father hesitated to respond, but turned to him.

 _"To the Well of the Dark Side,"_ the Father answered. Obi-Wan didn't exactly know what the place was, but its name was enough to set off alarm bells.

"Anakin's off to confront your son isn't he?" Obi-Wan assumed, an assumption that was correct. The Father stopped him as he unfolded his speeder.

 _"You cannot interfere!"_ he ordered. Obi-Wan blew it off.

"The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka, Xur and I wouldn't be here," Obi-Wan explained before preparing to leave.

"I don't think it's that simple," Xur said from behind. He walked past Ahsoka and pointed towards the Father. "Tell me…why am I having dreams of fighting mechanical horror along with an unfamiliar man…" he paused and then pointed back to Ahsoka, "and her…a much older her?"

Ahsoka was confused. He had never told her about these dreams, besides the one inside the cave, albeit briefly. Obi-Wan looked at him strangely.

"Xur…what are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked, shocked. He looked back to her, but didn't know what to say. He might just be going insane, so he shook his head.

 _"Those may be visions of the future that you're seeing,"_ the Father suggested. Xur looked at him quizzically. _"This place is very strong in the force, and tends to show visitors things that may happen to them in their future, especially gifted ones, such as yourself. The force may be trying to warn you."_

Xur looked back at the visions and remembered the line that was repeated. "I keep hearing this: 'As long as she lives…I will always control you.' I don't know who 'she' is. None of it makes sense."

The Father smirked. _"Perhaps we will all find out in time,"_ Obi-Wan nodded.

"We'll talk about this later Xur, I'm going after Anakin," he informed them before speeding off down the path. Ahsoka and Xur returned to the ship, while the Father was left alone outside.

* * *

Much time passed, and neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin had returned to the ship. Xur decided that sitting around and watching Ahsoka work wasn't efficient, so he decided that helping was in his best interest. Sending out a transmission outside of the planet didn't work, so they worked away at getting the ship back in order.

Although, help according to Xur was standing around the grill and grabbing anything she needed, not really assisting her with the dirty work. He handed her a ratchet, and proceeded to stay quiet. While she tightened the last few screws, Ahsoka decided to speak up.

"So…about these…visions. How do I look in them?" she asked as she popped up from the grill, surprising him.

"How do you look? Umm…well…taller of course…also older…pretty good, pretty good," he nodded. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," she said, crossing her arms. "What was I doing?"

Xur chuckled. "Telling me to get my act together,"

Ahsoka smirked and shook her head before returning to work. "I guess some things never change, do they?"

Xur scoffed. "Whatever," It was then that Ahsoka's communicator lit up, and Obi-Wan's voice chimed in.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" his voice sounded.

Ahsoka stopped what she was doing and responded. "Yes master, any success with Anakin?"

She could hear him sigh in the background. "No…quite the opposite in fact,"

"Oh no," Xur said before he walked out to the boarding ramp.

"Master, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Anakin has joined with the Son,"

"What?!" Xur shouted, drawing one dual-bladed lightsaber. He was not about to let the Son get the upper hand on him…again.

"Do not engage him!" Obi-Wan ordered. Ahsoka protested, but he quickly cut her off. "Just do as I say! You have to disable the ship."

"But I just finished putting it back together!" she protested.

"Ahsoka…please listen to me. We need to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving," he ordered. Ahsoka was about to confirm until she overheard Xur and Anakin conversing, or at least Anakin was speaking to him.

Xur stood with his arms crossed in front of him, unmoving. Anakin shouted at him. "Stand aside! I must get to the ship!" At this point, Xur would ignite his lightsaber and attack Anakin, who's yellow eyes gave away his allegiance, but he sensed that Ahsoka was tucked away safely.

"OK Skywalker, you win, go on ahead," he stood out of his way and he walked in straight to the cockpit. Ahsoka then descended from her hiding spot and dashed to Anakin's speeder, Xur following. They both hopped on the speeder before Anakin could return. He ran out of the ship, realizing what had happened, and saw them waiting on the speeder.

"Sorry Skywalker, got to jet!" Xur taunted. "Punch it!" he yelled and Ahsoka revved the engine, speeding off down the path.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the well, looking for a distraught Obi-Wan somewhere. They eventually found him, scaling the wall, and had gotten a good ways up already. They floated up next to him.

"Nice job!" Ahsoka commented on his efforts. Obi-Wan scoffed and grunted.

"What took you guys so long?" he complained, causing Ahsoka to smile.

"It's going to be a tight fit, but hop on!" Xur urged him, pointing behind him. Obi-Wan managed to sit behind Xur, albeit barely.

Ahsoka pulled out the key to the ship. "I did as you asked. The ship isn't going anywhere without this,"

Obi-Wan nodded from behind Xur's head. "Good, that should buy us some time to rescue Anakin, let's go!" They then took off up and out of the well to find Anakin.

* * *

Anakin was found at the monastery's platform with the Father. He sat across from him, looking lost almost. Xur had become tired of being sandwiched between two people on the same speeder for so long, and as soon as they landed, he was the first one off. He stretched his entire body after jumping off.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked as he hopped off the speeder along with Ahsoka. Anakin nodded and rose to his feet.

"I think so, but we must stop the Son once and for all," Anakin proclaimed. Xur's yawn turned everyone towards him.

"That's more like it Skywalker," he pointed.

 _"We have little time, and you will get only one chance,"_ the Father explained and approached Anakin. _"You know what you must do."_

 _"How quaint,"_ the Son appeared from the sky above and floated down to earth. _"My own personal sendoff."_

The Father glared at him. _"I ask you one last time. Do not leave my son!"_

The Son shook his head. _"You have no power to keep me here old man. You must understand by now that this planet is not my destiny!"_ he shouted, angered.

 _"What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself, and stay!"_ the Father pleaded, but seemed to get no change of heart.

 _"I cannot,"_ he responded.

The Father seemed to lose all hope. _"Then it shall be. I love you my son,"_

 _"Do you?"_ he asked before Anakin ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the Son. He parried it with his own arms and then grabbed Anakin by the neck, tossing him aside. Xur, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all lunged for the Son with their lightsabers, but he forced them out of their grasps with the force. It was at this point that Xur let go of any conviction. It was time to end this once and for all. He changed into his Dark Side form instantaneously and drew a single bladed lightsaber. When the Son force pushed the three away, Xur dug the lightsaber into the ground, stopping him from moving.

The Father noticed the dagger on his Son's utility belt and grabbed onto it with the force. The Son was shocked and he tossed the three lightsabers he had stolen away.

 _"What?!"_ the Son laughed. _"You're going to kill me now?!"_

 _"I held hopes that you would be able to resist the Dark Side, but now I know there is no going back,"_ the Father raised the dagger in the air and pointed it towards himself.

 _"Father…"_ the Son pleaded before he drove it into his chest, stabbing himself. _"No! What have you done?!"_ he shouted, grabbing his father and pulling the dagger out. _"It did not have to be this way!"_

 _"Yes, it did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power,"_ the Father explained.

The Son was almost in tears. _"Please, don't die,"_

The Father smiled and embraced his son. _"I always knew there was…good in you,"_ He then looked to Anakin, who ignited his lightsaber. The Son moved to resist, but he was stabbed too quickly to stop him. He fell limp in his father's embrace.

 _"And so you have betrayed me father,"_ he said before he gave his last breath and died. The Father laid him down to rest forever. Xur still gripped his red lightsaber tightly, and his body shuddered with each breath. He was struggling to control his Dark Side energies as the Son had died. He took one knee as he felt them growing, and his original tactic wasn't working to his unlucky surprise. He began to panic as he could no longer contain himself. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The energies…focus and use them against themselves," it was Ahsoka's voice above him. She was right. That's what he had done before, and it had to work now. He felt as his anger dissipated, and the glow on his lightsaber became orange again. He rose to his feet.

"Thanks for that," he thanked her, getting a smile back. They looked up to see that the Father had disappeared, and Anakin was on his feet again. The world around them seemingly began to collapse, and the shining crystal atop the monastery fell apart and glowed a bright light, which eventually became too much to see through anymore.

* * *

They awoke on their ship in space, fully repaired and in good condition. The communicator flared to life showing the image of Captain Rex.

"General Skywalker, come in," he called. Anakin nodded.

"Yes Captain, we're here,"

"Ah…good to see you. You were off the scopes for a moment," Rex informed them. Anakin was confused.

"Umm…we've been gone more than a moment Rex,"

Rex looked at him quizzically. "I don't understand sir, you'll have to explain."

Anakin smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in."

* * *

 **OK, I might be taking a break after this. This isn't easy to do. If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Next up is the "Citadel" trilogy!**


	5. A Friend in Need

**If you haven't heard already, the Citadel series has been discontinued since it doesn't serve any purpose for my future plans anymore. Just so you know, my plans have taken a wide turn, so I'm recovering as of now to put everything together.**

 **Here we go! Let the drama begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Friend in Need**

Xur could care less about diplomacy, which is why he waited in a republic transport, rather than go with Ahsoka and Padme to witness two sides bicker about nothing. The separatists would never wish to end the war, not with Count Dooku in charge that is. Mina Bonteri was a perfect example of this. These talks wouldn't succeed, and they weren't meant to; a distraction to keep hope of peace alive, and the fight ongoing without end.

He was no politician. He was a fighter, and this war kept him in business, as horrible as it was. Xur turned to R2-D2 who was sitting in the cockpit with him.

"Can we get some music? I really hate sitting here in silence," he suggested. R2 made a bunch of beeps and whistles that Xur understood. It was one of the couple of languages that he knew, but overall he didn't care to study many languages, unlike Ahsoka, who knew Wookie of all languages. It was all just a bunch of grumbling to him, and he swore some words sounded exactly the same. Xur laughed. "I don't know, let's go with something…bad, but relaxing I guess?"

R2 searched through its database and found the perfect one. He attached himself to the droid port and started playing a song you would hear in a Tatooine Cantina, and Xur kicked back in his chair. He had a lot of time to kill. Like usual, he pulled out his dual-bladed lightsaber hilt and spun it atop one finger out of boredom.

He was about to doze off when his communicator flared to life. Ahsoka's voice rang through it. " _Xur, do you read me?_ " Xur sighed and rose from his chair, feeling lightheaded after getting up so quickly.

"I'm here," he said groggily, wiping his face with his free, gloved hand. What could she possibly be in trouble with now? It couldn't have been that bad, right?

" _I need you to fire up the engines. We're going to need a quick escape,_ " she replied. The red-skinned zabrak ordered R2 to get on it and he rushed to the exit ramp, prepared for any incoming attack. The blue guard troopers stood around, watching the ship, and waiting for nothing it seemed. Some of them seemed to be having conversations with the others in fact.

Suddenly, he saw Ahsoka come flying out of the entrance into the city, and he could hear droids behind her. He then saw Lux Bonteri of all people follow her out, the beams barely missing him.

"Are you always trying to get into fights?" Xur growled as she came to his side. The troopers attacked the droids that were after them and Xur drew his lightsaber, deflecting any incoming beams. As soon as Lux was past him, he returned his lightsaber and followed them up the ramp and into the ship. They were outside the planet in a few seconds.

Ahsoka was already at the cockpit, manning the ship. Lux followed suite, and took a quick seat feeling out of place. Anakin was quickly on hologram, speaking to her. Xur wanted to unload all of his questions, but he paced back in forth across the cockpit, waiting for Ahsoka to finish her chat with her master. He paid little attention until she told him he "would be safe with the Republic", and Lux had the face of uncertainty, not a good face for that matter. Ahsoka shut off the transmission after that. She got up from her seat, and that was when Xur began to unleash the questions.

"Ok, so what-," he stopped when Lux had a gun pointed to her.

"I can't go with you Ahsoka!" he said, pointing the gun at her. Xur's instincts told him to rip the gun out of his hands with the force, but then it hit him, the boy had lost his mother to Dooku. He must've just been confused right now.

Ahsoka scoffed. "What?"

Lux shook his head, "I told you, I have a plan!"

Ahsoka took one look at his gun and easily snatched it from him, causing Xur to cover his mouth and smile. "Shooting me is not going to be a part of it!"

"You got that right," Xur added, giving Lux a hard look, then smirking. "Miss me?" he asked. Lux shook his head.

"Not in the slightest, especially that ugly head of yours," Lux snapped back. Xur uncrossed his arms and marched towards him, grabbing him by the top of his shirt.

"Hey! I thought about being nice, but you can forget all about _that_ now!" Xur yelled. Lux smacked his arm from his shirt.

"I don't need respect from a Jedi!" he shouted. The two stared each other down, fists clenched, growling at each other. Xur's compassion for Lux's dead mother kept him from slugging him in the face, hard at that. Ahsoka stood in between them and gave a good shove.

"Stop! You both sound childish! We need to get back to Coruscant in once piece!" she shouted. She kept her hands placed on each boy's chest, but they both still stared each other down with intensity. Xur shook his head and slapped her arm from his chest.

"Whatever, bring your boyfriend, I don't care," he said before he stormed out of the cockpit.

"Xur!" Ahsoka called back, but he shut the door behind him to the rest of the ship. Lux sighed and shook his head. He realized that he may have made a mistake being so hostile to the people who were getting him away from the separatists. "Great, now you made him angry, and I'll have to deal with that the rest of the way back!"

Lux sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just so fed up with the Separatists that it must have spilled out on him I guess," he apologized to her.

Ahsoka scoffed. "Picked a hell of a guy to spill it out on," she said sarcastically, sitting back in her seat. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, this _plan_ of yours, what is it?"

Lux looked around, and then out into the depths of space. A face of anger occupied him. "To kill Dooku,"

Ahsoka's eyes widened greatly. Was he insane? "The only person you're going to kill is yourself!" she pleaded. Ahsoka had had it. He was just flat out crazy to think he could defeat Count Dooku. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking you to Coruscant!" His idea kept circling inside of her head, and she didn't see any kind of success in it. "Your plan isn't really all that thought out Lux. Besides, without me, how did you expect to get past those battle droids?"

Lux pulled a device from his belt. "Like this!" he said as he zapped Ahsoka, knocking her out cold. She fell into his arms, unconscious. "I'm sorry Ahsoka," he whispered before placing her on the chair behind him. At that moment, the door opened, and it wasn't R2 at the door.

Xur looked at Lux, expecting some kind of answer. Lux chuckled. "She is quite tired, perhaps she should sleep it off," he said before manning the controls.

"Oldest play in the book kid." Lux felt a chill up his spine. He should've known that Xur would find out. He wasn't a droid after all.

He panicked. "Listen, I can explain,"

Xur kept the menacing stare on him. "You better, or your ass is going to be floating with space debris."

Lux calmed himself. At least the zabrak was reasonable. "I have a plan to kill Dooku. I need to get to Carlac to join up with some forces allied to me," he tried to make it the most Jedi-friendly explanation he could.

Xur growled, but the kid at least knew what he was doing. He had a common enemy in Dooku, and maybe he knocked out Ahsoka for good reason. Besides, killing Dooku would be a nice bonus for today. "Ok kid, but here's the deal. I'll help you, but I won't protect you against whatever wrath comes out of her when she wakes up."

Lux took that. Any cooperation from Xur was amazing to say the least. "Alright, sounds good," he said before he initiated the hyperspace jump. Xur took the seat next to him, propping his legs up on the dashboard. He looked back to the unconscious Ahsoka. She was out cold, but she didn't look injured, so at least Lux did it quickly.

Xur looked over to Lux. "I hope you realize that I'd kill anyone who'd hurt her. You're lucky kid," Lux looked down, seemingly unsure about his past actions. He could sense confliction in him, a lot of it. That wasn't an easy thing to do for him.

Lux sighed and then looked up. "I know, and I appreciate your understanding. I never thought I'd have to do that to her."

Xur shook his head. He looked back to her. Something ate at him to hold her in his arms and keep her from lying there, free to sway with the ship. She looked so helpless, yet graceful in a way, calm and composed. Lux noticed him looking at her the way he did and smiled.

"You worry for her," he said. Xur flashed his eyes to Lux, but back to Ahsoka. Lux nodded as he didn't answer back. "You know some would say that's love," he claimed. Xur looked back to Lux with a confused look on his face.

"I thought you two-," he said, but Lux shook his head. Xur leaned his head back. He knew Ahsoka had feelings for Lux. She made it so obvious the first time they met. Playing hard to get, presenting herself to him, and most of all the way she looked at him when they left. She wasn't going to take this easy.

"I have another love, unfortunately. One on my home planet, Onderon," he replied somberly. Xur shook his head and looked back to Ahsoka. She was bound to have her heart broken.

"I see," Xur replied. He kept his eyes on Ahsoka. She couldn't know this for the sake of her feelings and well-being. Someone so innocent, only trying to do the right thing at all times, which could not be said about himself. Maybe Lux was right; his attachment to her, the unending rage when the Son turned her against him…and his dead spirit when she "died". He was more close to her than he realized. He didn't "enjoy her company" like he referred to it before, it was much more than that. She was beautiful…yes that was the word he had been searching for. The word he was trying so hard to cover up. He could feel his heart beating faster. "You know Lux, you might be on to something,"

Xur got up from his chair and headed for the back of the ship before he stopped. "I never thought I'd say this…but thank you," he said before heading to the back of the ship, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ahsoka awoke, sitting in one of the cockpit seats. She opened her eyes, but sunlight flooded them, causing her to shield her eyes. Where was she? The first thing she noticed was that her lightsabers weren't on her. She knew that ship had landed at least, knowing that the ship was inactive. She finally took a good look around.

"Lux?" she called. When no answer came, she looked around more vigorously. "Xur? Anyone?" she called out further. Still no answer came. She became frustrated and got up from her seat and looked out the window. The planet they had landed on was a snowy one, and she couldn't quite make it out from where she was. It was when she spotted Lux outside that she snapped.

"Lux!" she cried as R2 rolled in. She noticed him and rushed to the cockpit door. "R2, find out where Lux hid them! I'm going to have a little chat with Mr. Bonteri," she said as she made her way to the boarding ramp, grabbing her snow gear as she stomped out.

Xur rolled around in his bed in the back, shuffling in his sleep. He finally lay still and opened his eyes. He knew where he was, Carlac, Lux had told him. After their little talk, he had elected to take a nap, since that was sounded like the best option to him.

He sat at the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes, regaining his bearings. He decided to check on Ahsoka, since she could've awoken by now, or not. He walked towards the main hall and into the cockpit, but saw no one there. "Ahsoka?" he called, but got no answer. Suddenly, he caught something out of the corner of his eye from the cockpit window. He saw Lux and Ahsoka…surrounded by people in madalorian armor. Xur gasped.

"Death Watch!" he shrieked, grabbing his helmet. He dropped three of his lightsabers off with the ship, but kept a single-bladed one. He held it in his hand. "I knew I'd need this one day," he said before pressing the bottom of it. The lightsaber popped open and shifted its parts around and eventually formed a blaster, which he placed on his utility belt. He then walked out into the snow, R2 following him. He got close enough to the surrounding Death Watch for them to notice him.

"Who are you?" the female in the front asked. Xur kept walking into the surrounding area. For some reason, they didn't stop him.

"I…I am a bounty hunter assigned to protect these two numbskulls. No trouble…now that we've reached our destination that is," Xur made up, hoping they would believe it.

The female Death Watch pointed to Lux and Ahsoka who were unusually close to each other. "You mean the boy and his…betrothed?"

Xur froze, clenching his fists and he looked back at Lux for a second as he spoke. He flashed his eyes back and forth, while Ahsoka nodded to him to play along. "Yes…yes of course,"

The female shook her head. "Whatever, we leave now! The snow is coming," she then ushered the troops her way. Ahsoka pulled Lux's arm.

"What have you got us into?!" she whispered. Lux growled.

"I have it under control!" he responded.

"You never told me you called Death Watch!" Xur clenched his fist, whispering. Speeders were beginning to file into their position.

"Are you coming kid?" one of them asked. Lux ignored them both and nodded. He climbed aboard the speeder. Xur raised his hand.

"I will be too; I'd like to see your base. I've got nothing else to do," Xur said. The madalorian nodded and he climbed aboard as well. Ahsoka smiled, looking around at the soldiers.

"I should stay with the ship," she suggested, and began to walk back, but they picked up R2 before she could make it out.

"No, you're coming too," the mandalorian shook his head. Ahsoka growled, but followed, with no other choice.

* * *

They were taken to the group's snowy camp, filled with other mandalorians. Xur admired their compound. For a bad bunch of criminals, it was impressive, but he couldn't give them too much credit since they took pride in killing Jedi. That was definitely repulsive to him.

Eventually, Xur, Lux and Ahsoka were sent into a tent, and were told that their leader would be meeting with them soon, and they were left alone. Lux shook his head. "Don't ruin my plan," he pleaded.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Plan? What plan?" Xur took a seat on one of the boxes inside the tent, wanting to hear what Lux had to say. Lux pointed to a device on his wrist.

"This device can pinpoint any location of an incoming holocommunication. I knew that if I accused Dooku, I would be brought to face him. Guess what? It worked! I now know his exact location, and it Death Watch moves quick enough, we can destroy him!" he then grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulders and smiled. "Is that enough of a plan for you?"

Ahsoka removed his arms from her shoulders. "This is not some political idealist group! They will take the information and kill you!"

Lux shook his head and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand," he said. Ahsoka didn't give up.

"The Death Watch are murderers; sworn to kill Jedi! What's to stop them-," Lux suddenly pressed his lips against hers, keeping her quiet as mandalorians walked in. She struggled to free herself, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Xur had his jaw dropped behind the cover of his helmet. He couldn't believe it. He had literally opened up to Lux, telling him that he had feelings for her. He even said that he wasn't into Ahsoka, stating that he had another on Onderon. Almost every fiber in his body wanted to grab him by the neck and give him a piece of his mind, but as soon as mandalorians filed in, he realized that Lux was smarter than he looked, and Xur calmed himself down.

"Am I…interrupting something?" the madalorian that looked like their leader asked, cocking his head. Ahsoka pushed Lux away from her.

"Uhh…no," Lux said with his hand behind his head. Ahsoka was glaring at him, seemingly trying to burn a hole through him with her mind. He gave Xur a look, who had his arms crossed, his expression hidden by his helmet. Lux gave him a "sorry" look, which caused Xur to let off whatever steam he had left, but he still wasn't happy about what had just happened. The mandalorian leader nodded.

"Good…let's talk business," he said, pulling his helmet off and revealing his face. He was bald, and a human at that. He had a scar under his left eye that traced down his cheek. "Tell your woman to leave us, along with your bounty hunter friend," he ordered. Lux flashed his eyes to Ahsoka, and she was still glaring at him, but one mandalorian pulled her out. Xur got up from his seat and pointed to Lux.

"OK, but I want to get paid kid!" he shouted before he made his way out, smacking away anyone trying to pull him out.

* * *

Xur never expected that he'd ever be having dinner with Death Watch, let alone their leader, which he had been told his name, Pre Vizsla. He still despised the man, but he at least had hospitality to others.

"I like your spirit, the one of a warrior. You would fit well with Death Watch I believe," Vizsla commended him for his spirit back in the tent.

Xur scoffed. "Money speaks, after all," he said. "I have many other jobs after this one, so I must decline for now, unfortunately,"

Pre laughed. "Well, we'll be waiting I suppose," Xur nodded. He then noticed Ahsoka walking towards him, holding a platter of soup. She looked at him with the "you better have a plan" look, and Xur nodded slightly, and she turned back to her job.

"Vizsla!" someone called from the tent's entrance. A short man walked in filled with jewelry and tribal markings on his face. He looked angered.

"Chieftain Pieter, I don't remember summoning you," he greeted, rising to his feet. Xur could tell that it wasn't going to end well.

The Chieftain pointed towards him. "You have taken our women, stolen our food, and threatened us for too long. You are no longer welcome here!" he shouted.

Vizsla raised his arms. "Well, if our presence is no longer welcomed, we'll make ready to leave," he said. Xur noticed that many of the madalorians were smirking and shaking their heads, and he knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Alright, we'll be waiting!" he said before he walked out of the tent and leaving Death Watch behind. Xur knew that they were in grave danger.

* * *

Xur expected to be told to be left behind, but what he didn't expect was to see Ahsoka being dragged back by cables from Death Watch. They picked her up, struggling and pulled her into a nearby tent. Xur looked around for R2, and found him with the other droids, speaking to them. Xur knelt down.

"R2, give me her lightsabers!" he said. R2 beeped a few times and then pulled them out of his compartments and into Xur's hand. He patted the astromech on the head. He noticed many other droids mobilizing and he smiled. R2 was definitely impressive. He then bolted for the tent, and stopped just outside of it. He noticed the mandalorian in front of him, and he waited for the perfect time. Ahsoka was tied up and kneeling down on the floor, while Pre had his black sword raised, shouting about.

"It's justice!" he shouted. It was then that Xur transformed his blaster back to his lightsaber and impaled the soldier in front of him, distracting Vizsla just long enough for Xur to grab his sword from his hand with the force. Pre growled.

Xur observed the weapon. "Sorry fellas, but the jig is up!" Xur flung his lightsaber forward, cutting all of the cables holding Ahsoka down. "Ahsoka, now!" he yelled, throwing both of her lightsabers in the air. She leapt in the air and caught them. She ignited them and decapitated all four of her captives at the same time. One of the soldiers shot Xur in the hand, causing him to drop Vizsla's blade and it conveniently flew back to Vizsla's hand. Lux had freed himself and stood at Xur's side, while Ahsoka stood ready.

Death Watch closed in, but Vizsla stopped them. "No! The Jedi is mine!" he said, igniting his blade. Ahsoka looked back to Lux and Xur.

"Xur! Get them to the ship!" she said. Xur hesitated, but she was right. There could be an entire army of Death Watch outside, and Lux needed protection. He nodded and trusted Ahsoka to be able to take care of him on her own.

Xur pushed Lux outside, and to his luck he saw R2 and the small battalion of droids with it, seemingly ready to fight. Xur smiled. He liked a good bit of reinforcements. He then heard Ahsoka grunt and land hard behind him. He drew his lightsaber and helped her up.

"Go Lux! Get to the speeder!" he yelled. Lux wasted no time making a break for it with R2, and Xur noticed no threats impeding him. The Death Watch came out of the tent and was shocked by the droids that awaited them.

"I'll take care of the minions, you get Vizsla," Xur whispered to Ahsoka. She nodded and parried Vizsla's next strike, while Xur attacked one of the soldiers. He impaled the first before he could hover with his jetpack, but the others were able to float away. He wasted no time using the tent's support to vault himself up. He was able to take out two of the four soldiers' jetpacks, causing them to careen into the ground. He then noticed an explosion behind him and saw Vizsla down, along with Ahsoka. It was time. Xur force gripped the remaining two and brought them to the ground roughly and ran for the speeder. He picked her up from her underarms as he ran, and she took it from there, jumping into the speeder along with him. Lux hit the controls and the speeder sped off to safety, away from Death Watch.

* * *

They all ran into the ship, not wanting to engage with any more soldiers. Ahsoka and Xur immediately ran to the cockpit and manned the controls, taking off quickly. As soon as they broke the atmosphere, Xur laughed.

"Well, that was fun," he joked as he took off his helmet. Ahsoka took the pilot seat and patted R2 on the head.

"Good thinking buddy. We couldn't have done it without those droids," she complimented with a smile. R2 didn't seem happy and let out an unhappy beep. Ahsoka was confused. "What do you mean the escape pod has been activated?" she asked, but then she looked around. Lux was nowhere to be seen. "Lux!" she cried before making her way towards the escape pod.

Xur shook his head and patted the small astromech on the head as he took the pilot seat. "There she goes, chasing after a boy who doesn't love her," he said, and R2 let out a somber _woo_. "I know R2, it is sad."

It wasn't long before there was less weight on the ship, and Ahsoka wandered into the cockpit, obviously upset. She sat behind him on one of the passenger seats, seemingly lost in thought. Xur gestured for R2 to take control, and he did. Xur got up and took the seat next to her. He sighed.

"Alright, I'm not going to pretend like I don't know what's going on," Xur said across from her. She sighed, looking around the cockpit, but stayed silent. Xur shook his head. "I'm sorry I let you get captured. I should've followed them and helped you. We could've beat them together right then and there." He confessed, placing his hand over his eyes.

Ahsoka looked over to him. "No Xur, you did good," she smiled, causing him to look up. He nodded, but he wasn't sure of himself. She could've died if he wasn't there. Ahsoka got up to man the pilot seat. Xur was conflicted. He didn't know if he should admit his feelings for her now, or wait. He then realized that if she still had the belief that Lux loved her, she wouldn't believe him. This was something she had to figure out on her own.

She then engaged the hyperdrive and they blasted off towards Coruscant.

* * *

 **Alright, I've decided to make the Citadel episode an "extra", and keep it around. My plan is to do the "Ahsoka Framed" arc next and complete the story, but after that I will add little "bonus" chapters when I want to take a break from my next story. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. To the Ends of the Galaxy (Remade)

**This will be the final arc of this story, but I will be adding extras after this if I ever need a break from my next story. This will be mainly "To Catch a Jedi", but will begin with the end of "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much".**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: To the Ends of the Galaxy**

Xur kept running down the pipeline. He wasn't about to let her go without knowing what she was up to. She had to be stopped. The more she ran, the guiltier she became, and at this point everyone thought she had killed three clones, busted out of a maximum security prison, and bombed the Jedi Temple. All of it was lies…and everyone who believed it was idiotic. She had been betrayed by everyone, and she needed to know that he was there for her. He didn't care how long it took. No one would touch her, not even a clone. Rex, Wolffe, it didn't matter. He would do whatever was necessary to keep her safe…and most of all…find whoever was behind this and clear Ahsoka for everything, after giving them a piece of his mind first.

He was able to track her using the force to the eventual end of the pipeline, where she stood overlooking the hole into the underworld. She breathed heavily, and looked scared more than anything. "Ahsoka! Stop!" he called as he approached her. She slowly turned her head to him, rage and confusion occupied her face.

"You didn't even try to help me!" she shouted. Xur smacked his fist against the side of the pipeline.

"That is a lie! I was threatening the guard with everything I could think of. They wouldn't let me in!" he yelled back.

She grit her teeth, her rage increasing. "You could have if you tried!"

Xur clenched both of his fists in front of him. "Ahsoka…how?! If I forced my way in like you suggest, then they would be convinced that you were guilty!"

Ahsoka growled, almost on the verge of tears. "I am not guilty!" It was eating Xur alive. His emotions were ripping him apart. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He took off his helmet and dropped it on the pipeline floor.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Look at me! Do you believe for a second that I would ever think that?! No! Never! I'd kill anyone who had anything to do with framing you!" Xur wiped the tears from his face. "You need to come back with me! Together we'll solve this!"

Ahsoka shook her head, filled with rage. "No! I'm not going to take the fall for something that I didn't do!"

Xur would've pulled his hair out if he had any by now. "You won't!" he heard Anakin making his way towards them. He looked to Ahsoka. "Alright, we do it your way, but whatever you do, don't get captured! I'll be down there soon," he assured. Ahsoka nodded and then jumped out of his sight, down towards the undercity. As soon as Anakin got close, he drew his lightsaber. It burned a crimson red as he pointed it towards his neck.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. Xur didn't answer; he just held it close to him. Xur bent down to pick up his helmet and place it on his head.

"This is how it's going to work. You never saw me; I went AWOL, got it?!" Xur said. Anakin still had his hands raised, but when he nodded, Xur removed the lightsaber from his neck. He then began to cut a hole through the pipe and into the next line. Before he jumped through the hole, he stopped. "Skywalker…you need to trust her," he said before he could hear the sound of clones coming towards him and he jumped through into the next pipeline, and made his way out.

* * *

Lightning boomed from outside of the temple Council chambers, and the transmission of Captain Tarkin had just cut out. He accused Ahsoka of the crimes, and had announced that it was a republic matter, and that the Jedi were irrelevant in the matter. Anakin stood at the side, anger clearly showing on his face.

Master Mundi broke the silence. "Skywalker, was there no way to capture your padawan?" he asked. Anakin walked up to the council slowly, shaking his head.

"The council believes that padawan Tano is guilty…still believe they are wrong, do you?" Yoda asked, sitting in his chair with his cane.

Anakin clenched his fist. "I do not believe that my padawan killed the clones or the woman responsible for the bombing," he said with stern purpose. "That's why she's running, to prove her innocence!"

Mace Windu was deep in thought. "And what of Eon?" he asked. Anakin shook his head. He wasn't going to bust Xur. He was the only Jedi helping her right now.

"He went AWOL early on in the chase. I don't know where he is now," he informed them. Windu sighed.

"Knowing my former padawan, he's probably is taking the situation into his own hands," Windu said, causing the entire council room to wonder. Yoda shrugged.

"Two teams, we will send. One of Master Skywalker, and the other of Master Plo Koon, with clones they will go," he declared. Plo Koon rose to his feet and stood alongside Skywalker before they both departed out of the chambers, concerned for Ahsoka's safety and well-being.

* * *

Xur was in the undercity, and he definitely hated it more than the surface. It was always dark around the clock, and it was just filled with vermin. He walked along one of the rooftops, trying to spot anything of use to him.

He had a plan in place. He knew that the authorities would be looking for her, so he needed one of their communicators in order to hear their feed. Getting one wasn't going to be easy without killing one of the officers, which he didn't want to do. However, with Ahsoka's skin on the line, he needed to do what needed to be done.

He kept walking along the rooftop, scouring the population for any officer that was alone. There had to be one that was dealing with a petty criminal down here alone. This place screamed crime. To his luck, when he came to a split between buildings, that was exactly what he found. One idiot trying to shoplift, and was being stopped by a lone authority. He went prone up above, waiting for the right time to strike. Once the officer raised his arm to strike the criminal, he jumped, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down. Before he could react, Xur stomped his face with his foot, knocking him out. When the criminal ran off, Xur reached down and took the communication sleeve from the officer and then jumped back above to the next rooftop. If anyone found the body, they would get the criminal for it, and he would be punished for what he did.

The next phase of his plan was simple. Listen for any reports on Ahsoka that came in, and then make his way towards her. She would likely lead to the framer.

The next time he heard a communication, they stated that she was on level 13-12, which at least narrowed the search parameters for him. He knew he needed some easy way to get around, so he was able to get himself a speeder with a little mind-trick action, which worked quite easily on the population around here. He sped through the streets, trying to navigate the labyrinth that was the undercity, and paying no regard to the population as he dashed about. He noticed billboards with Ahsoka's face planted on them. They all angered him greatly, and he would tear them all down if he could.

He had made it to 13-12, but he had nowhere to look. He had no idea where he was, let alone where Ahsoka would be. He knew that she had been spotted a few times, judging by his communicator that he took. There was only one other way. They were close, and thus had a strong force connection. He could use this to find her. He closed his eyes for a brief time and called out to her with the force, and he got an answer. However, there was something wrong, very wrong. He accelerated on his speeder and veered left into an alleyway, and then left one more time. There she was, being held by none other than Ventress herself. They were overlooking the ascension tunnel that led up to the surface.

But, they weren't fighting. In fact, they were talking, and it seemed to be a pleasant one at that. Nonetheless, Xur sped up on his speeder and jumped above to the rooftops overlooking them. He used the force to tune in on their conversation, and he waited above…listening.

"We have a lot more in common than you think," Ahsoka said, seemingly trying to reason with Asajj.

Ventress scoffed and grabbed her by the arm. "What can you offer me that is better than money?" she asked. Xur shook his head. Ventress definitely had her there.

Ahsoka didn't give up. "If you help me, I'll speak before the council on your behalf for the Senate. I'll get you a full pardon for your crimes," she said. Xur chuckled. Damn she was defiantly good with negotiations.

Ventress scratched her chin. "You have my attention, but I will go as the tide flows. If the tide is flowing against you, then don't think I'll forget about the bounty on your head," she said, returning Ahsoka's lightsaber to her belt.

Ahsoka grumbled. "Fair enough," she agreed. Suddenly, dropships could be heard from above, and Xur looked up, losing his focus on their conversation. He noticed Anakin in one of the dropships as it shined the light on Ahsoka and Ventress. They both ran as they ordered them to stop. Xur growled as all he could do was watch from above. Anakin was gaining on them, but Xur felt like he had to do something.

"Whoops," he said as he reached out with the force and tripped Anakin, giving Ventress enough time to raise the forcefield. He saw both Ventress and Ahsoka escape. What he didn't expect was that Anakin would get up in anger and send out probes from the ships, and they fit through holes in the wall to the other side of the shield. He vaulted across in which he came, fitting through the largest hole he could find and on the other side of the shield.

* * *

He was able to keep up with them, as well as lose sight of the probes that had been sent out. He waited above, a good distance away and noticed Ahsoka contacting someone. He once again used the force to listen in on the conversation.

"Where are you?" he heard the person ask, which he was able to eventually recognize as Barris Offee, one of Ahsoka's good friends. He hated to say it, but anyone she is in contact with right now is a suspect, even Ventress, so he put her on his list, even though it was very unlikely it would be her in the end.

"I can't say," Ahsoka responded. Good play, no one could know where she was. Xur kept listening from his vantage point.

"I believe I found a clue," she said. "There isn't much time, you need to listen to me," she pleaded, and Ahsoka was very interested to hear it. Xur then looked over as he heard a probe directly under him. As much as he wanted to destroy it, that would lead them straight here anyway, and it wouldn't solve anything.

"An old abandoned warehouse on 13-15. It held the nanodroids that she used to attack the temple, maybe you should look there," Barris suggested.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Barris," she thanked.

"Be careful Ahsoka," she said before she cut off the transmission. Xur kept listening, since he needed to know what their plan was. Xur suddenly noticed clones waiting to strike around the corner from their position and he stopped listening. He had to find a way to stop them without revealing himself.

Then again, he wasn't committing any crime right now, was he? If he returned to his post, then he was no longer AWOL, correct? No, that would only get him into more trouble, because he couldn't attack clones. If he did, then he was committing treason against the republic, and he would be in the same boat as Ahsoka. Right now, he would just get a few yells and everything would be OK. He watched as the clones approached them and surrounded them, guns pointed.

He was going to forget his plan and help, but he watched as Ahsoka and Ventress both took down each clone without killing a single one, and then running off towards their destination. Xur smiled from behind his helmet and leapt across the rooftops and followed them to their destination.

He followed them all the way to the abandoned warehouse that Barris claimed to have a "clue" for her. He watched as Ventress gave her lightsaber back, and then walked off, back the way she came. He watched as Ahsoka gave the warehouse a look and then headed inside. Xur decided that now was the time. He accessed his Jedi communicator and contacted Mace Windu, his former master.

"Who is this?" Windu asked. Xur laughed a bit.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. He could hear Mace sigh and then growl. He was obviously not too pleased with him.

"Where are you, and what are you doing going AWOL like that?" he asked. Xur smiled and shook his head.

"I'm on level 13-15 right now, observing an abandoned warehouse right now, and I just saw Ahsoka Tano walk into it," he said. He could hear Mace scratching his chin in the background.

"OK, but may I ask what your position is with her?" he asked. Xur shook his head and looked around for any activity as he spoke.

"Yes, I believe 100% that Ahsoka is innocent, and I have a suspect I'd like you to check up on for me," Xur said.

"And who is that?" Mace asked.

"Does Barris Offee ring any bells?"

Mace grumbled. "Yes, why?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to see if she is at the temple or not," Xur said, and he heard Mace Windu keep the commination going as he walked down the halls. Xur kept his eyes open for any other figures that moved about. He waited for a bit, and he heard Mace open a door to her quarters and ask some questions to any other Jedi around.

"No, she's not here and no one has seen her for a while now," Mace replied. Xur growled. He wasn't going to convict her yet, but she was looking a bit more likely now. Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the warehouse. His eyes widened.

"I'll call you back!" he said before cutting the transmission. He jumped down from his spot above and made a break for the warehouse. He hopped above and into the building and made a break for where the explosion had taken place. He jumped through many levels and debris that had been left behind. He could hear flames above him and he vaulted himself onto that level. There he saw Ahsoka being kicked down into the lower level, beaten and helpless. All of the rage inside of him flooded all at once, and he drew one single-bladed lightsaber and screamed. His crimson-red lightsaber flashed through the space as he leaped. The assailant turned around and met his lightsaber with its two, stopping him midair. He flipped backwards and gave it a look. She was a female for sure, and had Ventress' lightsabers and mask, but she was definitely not her height by a longshot, since he was a good amount taller than her.

He didn't care. She was going to pay. "You picked the wrong Jedi to frame!" he shouted as he attacked, meeting her lightsabers with his one. He pushed her back with his superior strength and swung hard with his lightsaber, but she ducked out of the way, kicking him in his helmet. He back up from the attack, but drew his second single blade and pressed the attack. They both met parries, exchanging attacks with blocks on each side, each seeming to not be able to beat each other's defenses. Xur was eventually able to kick her in the chest, sending her reeling with his strength. He then stomped his foot down on her hand, causing her to lose one of her lightsabers. He attempted to strike with his lightsaber, but she was able to defend it and free her hand. Xur laughed.

"What a coward! Can't even take the fall for her own crime!" he taunted, and then charged at her again, but this time she jumped above. He chased after her up each level before they were both atop the warehouse. They circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first strike. The female eventually lunged towards Xur, in which he defended her attack, and then landed a powerful punch on her mask, knocking her back. He pointed his lightsaber towards her neck.

"Tell me who you are! Now!" he ordered, but got no response. He was going to attempt some coaxing, but a light shined above, distracting Xur just long enough for her to escape, away from the warehouse. He looked up and noticed two dropships above him. He wasn't going to run, since that would only make him look guilty. They both landed and the clones surrounded him, guns pointed. Xur turned off his lightsabers and returned them to his belt as Anakin and Plo Koon made their way towards him. Xur crossed his arms as he saw that Ahsoka was apprehended.

"So what…are you here to arrest me?" he asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, but we need you back. Master Windu has already informed us that you're clear," Anakin informed him. Xur nodded and then headed onto the dropship with Anakin, which also had Ahsoka. He growled.

"I know who did it! I just fought them right now!" he said as the ship took off. Anakin and Plo Koon looked at him quizzically.

"Who?" Master Plo asked. Xur growled and clenched his fist.

"I couldn't tell, but they were definitely female. She wore a mask, Ventress's mask, but she was too short to be Ventress. I was much taller than her," he then looked to Ahsoka. "I watched her kick Ahsoka down into the room you found her in! Look at her!" Xur pointed to a few bruises on her. "She was obviously beaten! She is innocent!"

Anakin looked at him. "I believe you. We'll have you give your story to the council immediately as we get there," Xur nodded and then looked back to Ahsoka. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that it was going to be alright, and that he would have her safe soon. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Xur gave his story to the council, but for some strange reason, Ahsoka was not freed, and they were brought to the Chamber of Judgement. There had to be some mistake. Anakin paced back and forth while Ahsoka sat, awaiting her trial. Xur waited, leaning up against the wall, deep in thought, helmet off. Ahsoka looked up to her master.

"You're not helping," she said, as he kept pacing. He sighed and then took a seat next to her, obviously lost.

"I'm sorry snips, I just don't know what to do," he shook his head. Xur was visually confused and annoyed.

"I don't get it. I told them what happened, and we're still in this position," Xur growled. "We need to find her and bring this to an end!" he said, clenching his fist. Ahsoka looked up to him. She could tell that he was frustrated, if not enraged. His commitment to prove her innocence was far beyond anyone, even Anakin's. She only hoped that it would get her free for good. They then heard a ring, and they all knew what that meant. Ahsoka walked up to the center of the circle in front of them, while Xur and Anakin took the sides. They were raised above and saw every member of the Jedi council above them, looking over the trial. Ahsoka was raised much higher than them, and all they could do was watch now.

Yoda was the first to speak. "Padawan Tano, serious charges have been levied against you. How plead you?" he asked. Ahsoka looked up and stood her ground.

"Not guilty master. I would never take the lives of innocence. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me," she pleaded, hoping to get some sympathy from the surrounding audience.

"There is evidence to the contrary. You were alone with Letta when she died, how did she?" Master Mundi asked. Ahsoka looked at him without breaking her stare.

"Someone used the force against her," she responded. Plo Koon then stepped in. Xur was becoming more frustrated by each question.

"Which leads us to Ventress. Can you explain her involvement with you?" he asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"We had a mutual understanding," she replied, becoming more nervous from each question.

"What about the bombs? You were found with the same explosives used for the bombing of the Jedi temple," Mace Windu stepped in.

"No! I was set up and deceived! As you are being deceived now!" she said, frustrated. Xur clenched his fists.

"I just explained that! What is going on?!" Xur demanded an answer from the council, filled with rage.

"You've already made your decision haven't you? This meeting is just a formality!" Anakin yelled along with Xur, equally angered by the events occurring.

Yoda sighed. "Reached a decision we have, but not in total agreement, are we," he said, looking lost and depressed. Xur knew exactly what that meant.

Mace Windu shook his head. "It is the council's decision that padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the republic, and will now be expelled from the Jedi Order."

Xur lost his mind. He clenched both fists and raised one finger towards the council. "You…you have betrayed me! All of you are cowards! Do you hear me?! ALL OF YOU ARE COWARDS!" the guards used their lightsabers to keep him back, but he still pressed on. "The only ones committing sedition are you! ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS!"

Mace Windu smacked his fist on his stage. "Xur! Contain yourself!" he shouted. This only made Xur angrier.

"I don't take orders from traitors like you!" he shouted back. This time, Ahsoka spoke up, raising her hand.

"Xur stop! It's no use," she said somberly, still not being able to believe what was happening. Xur unclenched his fist and looked up at the council with one last menacing look. Anakin tried to place his hand on his shoulder, but Xur slapped it away and made his way out, growling to himself.

* * *

Xur and Anakin walked along the halls of the temple. The light from the large windows poured in down the hall.

"Padme has agreed to represent Ahsoka at the trial," Anakin told him. Xur nodded. It was good to know that she was in fact in good hands. Padme was a great diplomat, and would give Tarkin a run for his money surely.

"I still feel like Ahsoka will be ruled out of favor. We need to find the true criminal behind this if we are going to prove that she is innocent, before Tarkin gets his way," Xur suggested. Anakin quickly nodded, agreeing that that was the only way to save her at this point. "I already have a prime suspect."

Anakin was intrigued. "Who?" he asked. Xur scratched his chin.

"When I was just outside the warehouse, I contacted Master Windu. Ahsoka had come in contact with Barris Offee, and she was the one who gave her the clue to go there. Windu said that no one had seen her around the temple recently, which means that she was gone when Ahsoka was attacked. She fits the bill for who I fought as well," Xur explained. Anakin was deep in thought. Before long he nodded.

"OK, I'll go check up on her. Question her a little and see what I can find. I need you to get the guards in order to arrest her on the spot if it comes to that," Anakin said, and Xur nodded. Anakin made his way towards Barris' quarters and he dashed off to find a few guards. As he ran through the halls, all of his experiences along with Ahsoka flashed before him. The ups, the downs, but most importantly their interactions, and they were definitely close. Xur couldn't let her fall for a crime she didn't commit. He wouldn't let Tarkin put her to death. If that happened, he would leave the Jedi Order and submit to Count Dooku. Maybe they would have more open arms than the Jedi at this point. He was so fed up with all of the lies, and he was going to prove them all wrong.

He eventually came across four guards pacing around the temple and he caught their attention. "We know who the real criminal behind the bombing is, and we need your help to arrest her," he said. All four of them nodded and then followed him. Two of them broke away to box her in he assumed, and he pressed on. Soon enough, they had reached their destination, and his suspicions were confirmed. Anakin was in deep combat with Barris, and she was wielding Ventress' lightsabers, which was plenty for him. She attempted to escape the other way, but the other two guards were there to stop her. She growled and then jumped through the window and outside, Anakin in close pursuit. Xur followed him with a dual-bladed lightsaber drawn, burning a bright orange. Anakin regained his bearings, but Xur attacked quickly.

"The traitor rears her ugly head!" he shouted before she parried his first attack, but he was able to knock her over with his superior strength. The guards slowly surrounded her as Xur batted her down, each blow more and more intense. She blocked each one until she could no more and she dropped her lightsaber. Xur pointed his lightsaber towards her, looking down without remorse or mercy.

"You…are going to pay for your betrayal!" he said. He wanted nothing more than to decapitate her where she lay, but he knew he couldn't…for Ahsoka's sake. Barris looked up to him with a smile.

"I would do it a thousand times!" she replied. "This Republic doesn't deserve my respect or mercy. Everyone associated with it deserves the same!"

Xur had had enough. He reached down lightning quick and grabbed her neck, raising her to his level. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

"By an overwhelming count of-," The Chancellor spoke in front of the court. Ahsoka closed her eyes, knowing full well what the decision would be. Padme was filled with fear, while Tarkin stood with his arms crossed, expecting to be successful in this debate by a large margin.

"Chancellor!" two voices rang simultaneously from behind. Ahsoka turned as she recognized both voices. Xur and Anakin walked forward with four guards behind them. The Chancellor looked at them quizzically.

"I hope you have a good reason for you to burst into our proceedings Masters Skywalker and Eon," he said. They eventually reached the end of the walkway and stopped.

Anakin spoke first. "We are here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes that Ahsoka has been accused of," he said and then looked to Xur, who nodded his head. They both stepped out of the way.

Xur spoke with booming purpose. "Barris Offee! Member of the Jedi Order, and traitor!" She stepped forward with honor and responsibility. Xur noticed Ahsoka's shock and sighed. It was not going to be an easy thing to take in.

"Barris? Did you do it?" she asked, still shocked. Anakin and Xur glared at her, still unable to forgive her for anything as of now.

"Tell them the truth!" Anakin growled and pointed at the audience. She looked around, still unsure as to what to say. At this point, she was lost, so she might as well admit it.

Barris nodded. "I did it…because I have come to realize what many people in the republic have come to realize…that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war! We've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, and that we are the ones who should be put on trial! All of us! And my attack on the temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become. An army of the Dark Side, fallen from the light that we used to hold so dear. This republic is failing! It's only a matter of time," that was all Anakin allowed her to say before he pulled her back.

"Take her away," the Chancellor ordered. As the guards ushered her away, Anakin and Xur both looked to Ahsoka, smiles on their faces. She smiled back for a second, but felt conflicted…very conflicted.

* * *

The Jedi Council chamber was filled with remorse and sorrow. Mainly regret, for accusing such an innocent padawan of such a crime. Jedi knights had been assembled around her, including Xur, Obi-Wan, and Anakin.

"Ahsoka…I'm so sorry…about everything," Anakin apologized to his padawan. She nodded, but still kept her arms crossed. Xur looked around the room. He was still not happy with the council after what they had done.

"You have the Council's most humble apologies little 'Soka," Plo Koon said, his fingers clasped together. Mace Windu stepped in.

"This was actually your Great Trial…we see that now," Windu explain. "The Force works in mysterious ways,"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in the most obscure way smiled to her, but her stance remained the same. "Back to the order you may come," he approved. Anakin nodded.

"They're asking you back Ahsoka," he said before pulling out her padawan beads. "I'm asking you back," Ahsoka looked up at her master, hesitating, and then she looked down at the beads. She had no idea what to do. She looked back to her master, who smiled. Then, she looked to Xur, who still had his arms crossed and gave her a slight nod. She then looked down at the beads and reach out her hand. Anakin prepared for her to take the beads, but she place her second hand under his and pushed his fingers back over the beads. Xur dropped his arms.

"I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back," she said before turning away and head out the door. Xur was shaking.

"N…no," he whispered to himself, and he could already feel tears flowing from his eyes as he watched her go. Anakin looked back down at his hand and then chased after her. Xur looked up, filled with tears over his face. He ran after Anakin, Obi-Wan trying to stop him. Xur didn't care who tried to stop him. He was too full of tears that he didn't even take in his surroundings as he jumped into the elevator, heading down.

When he reached the bottom, he ran. He ran faster than he ever had before. He spotted Anakin and Ahsoka conversing down the hall that leads to the steps to the temple, and he broke into a tear-induced sprint in order to catch up. He saw Ahsoka beginning to walk away from her master, and he shouted. "Ahsoka! No! I need to talk to you!" he shouted. He ran past Anakin, who had his head hanging low, and he watched Xur run up to her. She stopped and turned to him. She was also filled with tears.

"Xur…I'm sorry…but I can't stay," she said, tears muffling her voice. Xur shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to compose himself.

"No…we all want you here…I want you here," Xur said, trying to stop himself from crying, but to no avail. "Please…don't go," Ahsoka simply shook her head, tears engulfing her face and she began to walk down the steps. It was then that Xur realized it. His life was walking away from him.

"Ahsoka…I love you!" he shouted. She instantly stopped in her tracks. Anakin popped his head up, wide-eyed. Xur could hear her crying continue to get worse, but she slowly turned towards him.

"You…do?" she asked, her voice muffled from the sorrow inside of her. Xur looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Yes…I know I do. I've been lying to myself for so long. Telling myself we were simply partners…friends. But now I see the truth. You are the most beautiful creature the universe has to offer, and I can't deny it any longer." he admitted. Ahsoka shook her head and laughed.

"Oh…Xur," she said before she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. Anakin was watching behind with a smile on his face. They reminded him so much of Padme and himself.

She pulled away and looked up to him as they were still wrapped in each other's embrace. Xur smiled. "I want you to come back. Not for them…but for me," he reasoned. Ahsoka smiled as she placed her hand on his face, wiping the remaining tears away.

"You always knew how to get under my skin," she joked before they had been lost in each other's gaze. Xur placed his hand on her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. He then moved in and pressed his lips against hers, and they both released their emotions onto each other, and there was no holding back.

Anakin cleared his throat to get their attention. They both stopped abruptly and separated, blushing quite heavily. Anakin laughed. "If you're quite done, we need to get you back up to speed," Anakin pointed to his padawan. She gave Xur one last look and then nodded, going with her master back to the council chambers.

Xur then turned to look at the city. He knew he made the right choice. All that mattered was that Ahsoka was back…and that he was true to himself. He would stay alongside her…to the ends of the galaxy if he had to.

* * *

 **Wow, that's the end of the main story. I decided to finish the entire arc in one chapter since the final one wouldn't be long enough to stand alone. I appreciate everyone who stayed along for this (relatively) short ride, and there is more to come, but for now, I will be moving on to** _ **Star Wars Eons: Revenge of the Sith**_ **, since the main story is complete. If you enjoyed, please review follow/fav! Let the flamer floodgates open!**

 **11/1/15: This is the remake edition! I hope you liked the slight changes I made!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Citadel (Extra)

**This is one of the first "extra" episodes. Truthfully, it's really a deleted chapter from the final product. Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Extra: The Citadel**

 _Returning from a perilous republic assignment, Jedi Master Ebon Peel was attacked by a separatist fleet and captured due to his knowledge of the Nexus Route hyperspace lanes. Now the Jedi put together a strike force team in order to rescue Master Peel from the Citadel…_

* * *

Xur was in a good mood. He was finally in a place where everything wasn't trying to kill him at once. He no longer had to deal with increased Dark Side energy and was at a steady balance, which kept his mood great.

The Jedi Temple was always the safest place in the galaxy, minus the couple of attacks from insane criminals. Nonetheless, it kept Xur away from the distractions of the outside, and most of all, away from the Dark Side. He walked down one of the many halls towards the outside. The windows poured in light from the outside, leaving bright areas along the path. He couldn't help but wonder what his next mission was however, since he had not been given orders as of yet. He loved peace and quiet, most of all using it to sleep, but he craved for some real action, since his last ordeal on Mortis failed to give him any excuse to mow down regiments of battle droids single-handedly.

When he was midway down the hall, he noticed Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon walking together, talking about…something. He couldn't make it out, but since they were walking in his direction, he didn't hesitate to stop by.

"Good morning Jedi, anything going on?" he greeted. He was confused when they didn't answer him for a second, but eventually Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"Yes actually. We've been given orders to break Master Peel out of the Citadel," he informed Xur. Xur was surprised. They were breaking into the prison that no one had escaped from, and he wasn't coming along? There had to have been some kind of mistake.

Xur decided to keep it to himself. "I see. Well, good luck to you," he said before walking past them. He couldn't believe it. He always worked with Skywalker and Kenobi these days, but this began to make no sense. It was then that Ahsoka almost ran into him as she caught up to the trio he had just left behind. He could make out their conversation, and by the sound of it, Ahsoka was rambling about being late, and wondering about the mission. It was when Anakin told her she wasn't going he stopped. Ahsoka was definitely protesting, so he stepped closer hear their conversation.

"The Citadel wasn't made to hold common criminals. It was made to hold Jedi if they had lost their way. It is not a place for padawans," Anakin said sternly. Ahsoka wasn't convinced and rolled her eyes.

"You're just being protective again. Come on, we escaped Mortis right? I think that alone proves I can handle myself," she pleaded, but to no avail.

"This isn't a place for learning. You either do or you die, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take," he finished before turning away from her and leaving. She stood with her arms crossed and stared at the back of her master. She respected her master highly, trusted him greatly, but sometimes his reasoning wasn't clear enough. His decisions were still laced with the fact that she was young. She appreciated his concern, but she didn't want to be left behind for that reason.

"Upset about something?" Xur's voice sounded from behind her, causing her to turn quickly in shock. He was standing there, arms crossed and smiling. He knew what was up already; he was just toying with her.

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's nothing, I'll be fine," She then began to walk away, still upset that her master didn't trust her.

"Do you want to go on that mission?" he asked her. She stopped in her tracks. She realized at that moment that Xur wasn't a padawan, and as a Jedi Knight, he was equal rank to Anakin. She nodded. Xur smiled. "I'll see what I can do," he said before walking away, down the hall in which he came. Ahsoka smiled. It was good to have powerful friends these days. However, she wasn't convinced that Xur would be successful, so she decided to speak to an old friend of hers before putting all of her cards on the table.

* * *

When Xur wanted something done in the Counsel, he knew exactly who to talk to. His old master was one of the highest ranking Jedi in the temple, and quite easy to speak to due to their relationship.

Mace Windu was never too hard to find. He was usually in one of three places: the Counsel Room, a briefing room, or in his quarters. Xur's first guess proved to be correct, and he found him alone in a briefing room, observing star map of the galaxy. He was intently focused on it, not deviating from the image even as he sensed someone behind him.

"Master?" Xur spoke. "Can we talk?" The bald Jedi raised his head and turned. He nodded, but still kept his straight face.

"Yes of course Xur, any time for my former padawan," he greeted, getting a nod from Xur, who now made his way down the steps to his level.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he said. Mace raised an eyebrow.

"I see, what kind of favor?" he asked. Xur hesitated. Maybe he shouldn't do this. He wasn't invited, so maybe he was kept out for good reason.

Nonetheless, it was worth a shot. "Well, you see…Anakin and Obi-Wan are breaking into the Citadel, and I don't currently have anything else to do, so I was wondering if I could be assigned to the mission,"

Mace Windu nodded. "That can definitely be arranged. I'll get right to it," he was about to turn back to his work, but something stopped him. Xur was conflicted. "I sense that's not all that concerns you right now."

Xur sighed. "Yes master, it's just that Skywalker isn't allowing Ahsoka to come along, but I believe that she is more than capable of handling herself."

Mace Windu grumbled. Anakin was always a complicated one. "I understand your assessment, but Anakin is her master, and there isn't much I can do because of that," he answered. Xur nodded, and then walked back up the stairs. He wasn't mad at his master, rules were rules after all, but it wasn't fair to Ahsoka that her master dictated what she was ready for, concerning danger. He had worked with her many times, and there wasn't anyone he trusted more to get the job done.

There had to be another way.

* * *

Since he was technically a part of the mission, he made his way for the hangar in which they would be departing from. The first thing he noticed was a separatist ship with blue painted battle droids outside of it along with R2-D2. He automatically recalled his brief instruction that Mace Windu had given him, and the fact that they had reprogrammed droids to get them in. The next thing he saw was the carbon freezer, which he didn't like. He hated the cold, and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in it forever.

Helmet in hand, he walked towards it and got together with the next group. It mainly consisted of the remaining clones. It felt wrong leaving Ahsoka behind, but there wasn't anything he could do. At that moment he noticed another figure, smaller than the clones this time, and it only left him shaking his head. When they lined up to be frozen over, he recognized Ahsoka across from him.

"Hey Xur," she greeted with a smile.

Xur couldn't help but shake his head. "Skywalker's going to be maaaad," he joked. "Don't worry; I'll have your back." Ahsoka nodded before they both descended down to be frozen in carbonite and loaded onto the ship.

* * *

The next time Xur was conscious, he popped out of his carbonite "prison" as he called it. He looked down the line of blocks, noticing that he was the first one to be freed. He shivered violently, trying to warm himself back up. He was definitely not accustomed to any kind of cold. He looked around the planet to notice that it was basically barren, complete with lava flows all around them. They were above on a rock cliff, not far from the prison.

Xur then watched as Obi-Wan and Anakin were freed behind him, yawning and stretching from their long ride. It was when Ahsoka appeared that Xur prepared for the worst, and was ready to defend her in any civilized way possible.

At first Anakin seemed disoriented and greeted her. "Hey snips," he said, Ahsoka stretched and yawned.

"Hey master," she responded. Hearing that drew Anakin back to reality and he paused. He slowly turned his head towards her, realizing that she was not supposed to be here.

"I might be getting carbon sickness, because I could swear that's Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, noticing her as well. Anakin shook his head.

"Your eyes are fine, it's Ahsoka's hearing that needs work," he commented. "I thought I told you not to come!"

Xur was about to say something, but Ahsoka seemed to have it under control. He put on his helmet, which caused Obi-Wan to notice him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Xur smiled behind his helmet. "I know people," he reasoned before acquainting himself with the crew.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well the more the merrier I suppose," he figured and then did the same. Anakin and Ahsoka were still going at it.

"I spoke with Master Plo about it, and I was assigned to the mission," she reasoned. Anakin shook his head. If she really wanted to be a part of the mission, why stop her? Maybe he should give her a shot.

"Alright Ahsoka…but be careful," he said sternly before he ushered everyone out and onto the path for the first phase of their plan.

* * *

After traversing through flying embers from the lava flow below and strange gusts of wind, they had reached the Citadel outlook. The prison was a large tower of sorts, and beneath was rock cliffs that lead straight to a lava pool. Anakin knelt down and pulled out binoculars in order to scout out the area. Xur was fixated on the prison itself. There was no place to just walk into from where they were, which made things much harder for sure.

"I've spotted the entry point," Anakin informed them. Commander Cody was busy observing the winds, realizing the reason for their methods.

"You were right. These winds are too strong for jetpacks," he observed. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes. We'll have to do it the old fashioned way; with ascension cables and a steel grip," he said. Xur was happy he came along. This mission was getting better and better by the minute.

"I don't think so," Anakin said. "Those electromines make it impossible for them to work at that height. If we hit one of those, then the mission's over."

That certainly made things even more difficult. Xur didn't know another way to get up a cliff like that without setting off one of those mines.

"Then that means we free-climb it," Captain Rex suggested. Everyone looked at each other, but realized that there really was no other way to do it. They all picked up their belongings and made their way towards the cliff to begin the perilous climb.

* * *

Arcs of electricity flew over him, the wind was blowing, and the rocks were not the best for climbing. All of these things slowed Xur down, but he never faltered. His athletic physical condition allowed him to stay towards the front of the pack behind Obi-Wan, since he knew what to do atop the platform. He could hear Anakin behind him.

"Are you holding up snips?" he asked his padawan. Ahsoka looked up from under him.

"Couldn't be better," she responded. "I could do without the wind though," she looked down to the ground they had covered and saw a long drop, but continued to climb. Obi-Wan was the first to reach the platform. It was surrounded by cut out rock and had a miniature ledge under it, which he used to pull himself up. He vaulted himself to grip the edge of the platform from there and peeked over. As soon as he looked, a destroyer droid accompanied by two super battle droids appeared from the door. Obi-Wan quickly dropped down, holding onto the ledge with one hand. He placed one finger over his lips down to the rest of the team, and Anakin ordered them to stop. Obi-Wan relied of the droid's inability to see below it and not notice his hand there.

To their luck, the droids never noticed anything and headed back out, but ray-shielded the door behind them. Obi-Wan growled. "They locked the door! It's ray-shielded!" he yelled over to Anakin.

"Ray-shielded? That wasn't part of the plan!" he responded, confused.

"Let me see!" Xur yelled. He quickly climbed up to the ledge and grasped onto the side of the platform and looked over. The door was covered by the red shield, and there were no controls on the outside. "Damn!" he cursed. "How do you suppose we get through?"

Ahsoka gave the platform a look from her position and spotted an entrance into a shaft of some sort. "There's an opening up there!" she cried.

Anakin nodded. "We know, the ventilation shaft, but it's far too small for any of us to fit through!"

Ahsoka looked at it again and then back to Anakin. "Too small for you maybe, but I think I can squeeze through!"

Xur nodded. "Go for it! We've got nothing else anyway!" he approved. Ahsoka looked down to Anakin, who gave her the all clear. She quickly pulled herself up the cliff and onto the platform with ease. She removed the grill from the shaft and climbed into the shaft. Xur took the time to pull himself onto the platform and stand to the side of the door in order to not be spotted. He had had enough of that cliff. Like clockwork, Ahsoka had deactivated the ray-shield and they were free to enter.

"Good work," Xur complimented, getting a nod from Ahsoka, who leaned up against the side of the entryway. He then turned back to help Captain Rex onto the platform, and then turned back towards the door. Anakin looked to his padawan.

"See? I can handle myself after all," she said with a smile. Anakin simply nodded and kept walking into the entryway. There was only one last clone to get up onto the platform, but he took a wrong step and fell down the cliff, screaming. He eventually hit one of the electromines, setting it off. Alarms blared to life throughout the prison.

"Well, they know we're here," Obi-Wan observed. Xur scoffed.

"You don't say."

* * *

The halls were surprising easy to navigate, even with the entire place on high alert, but droids were still all around. They sprinted down many halls, but eventually came to the junction they were looking for.

"Take out their surveillance," Anakin ordered. The clones didn't hesitate to shoot out the cameras in the area. When they did however, tiny defense lasers came flying out. They swiftly destroyed all of them using blasters and lightsaber deflections. When the threat had passed, a wave of electricity formed down the hall.

"The walls are electrified! Run!" Commander Cody warned. Everyone ran down the hall and hid behind the next junction. One clone did not make it however and got caught up in the wave, killing him instantly. Obi-Wan sighed.

"We must move on," he said somberly. Lucky for them, they had reached the detention level where Master Peel was being held. The clones waited by the door to enter.

"On my mark," Captain Rex ordered. "Now!" he ordered. The clones stormed in and took out the two guard droid along with the interrogation droid quickly and without any casualties. Master Peel was locked up, floating over the gravity pad. He looked beaten, but his spirit was obviously still there.

"Lock down the entrance!" Anakin ordered before he cut the short Jedi down. Obi-Wan caught him before he fell and set him down on the ground.

"Obi-Wan, what took you guys so long?" he grunted, finally free from the clutches of the droids.

Anakin chuckled. "Good to see your sense of humor is still intact," he pointed out, trying to lighten the mood.

"Takes more than what the droids got to break me young Skywalker," he said as Obi-Wan handed him his lightsaber. Anakin was restless.

"You've got the nexus route coordinates correct?" he asked. Peel nodded.

"I've got them alright," he responded, still stumbling, "half of them. My captain has the other half. I deleted the files from the computer and had me and him memorize half of the intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless without the other half."

"Where's your captain?" Obi-Wan asked. Peel looked around, getting his bearings back at the moment.

"Being held with the other officers I presume," he responded. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"We're going to need a new plan for getting out," Anakin figured.

* * *

Xur turned the corner of the next junction, searching for any rouge droids. When he saw none, he gave to signal to move. Ahsoka came to his side as they progressed down the hall with caution, worried about some kind of ambush. When they were halfway down the hall, three elite droids turned the corner in front of Xur.

"Droids!" he yelled before he drew both of his dual-bladed lightsabers and spun them quickly with the force in front of him, arms outstretched. The droids' beams rendered no effect as they were deflected easily. Their reach was so wide that Ahsoka didn't even have to help him. He heard as droids appeared at their flank as well, but Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Peel were all on it.

These droids however, preferred to charge them instead of shoot. They jumped around the sides of the hall and eventually tackled Xur, who dropped his lightsabers. Ahsoka used the force to rip the droid off of him, and he finished the job by picking up one of his lightsabers and cutting it down. He returned the other to his belt and prepared for the next one.

"These ones are aggressive!" Xur said as he deflected incoming fire as the other two droids closed in on them. One of them decked Ahsoka in the jaw, but she responded quickly with a kick to its chest, and Xur cut it down. The final droid was caught up in fire from the clones. Obi-Wan took the lead.

"We need to keep moving!" he ordered, and the group cautiously progressed. Xur looked over to Ahsoka's jaw. It didn't look injured, but it couldn't have felt great.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Ahsoka rubbed it with her hand. She nodded.

"I'll manage," she assured him. The look of worry was wiped from his face behind his helmet with that. They were suddenly hit with an ear-piercing sound, and everything metal was suddenly sucked above. Anakin's robotic arm picked him up and he was stuck above, hanging. An electrical current ripped through him above, and he grunted.

"Master!" Ahsoka screamed for him over the noise, but it eventually stopped. The loudspeaker sounded above as more droids appeared around them.

" _Ah ha ha ha! I hope you enjoyed your reunion with your fellow Jedi, because you're going to be my guest for a very long time!_ " it sounded above. Peel and Obi-Wan nodded to each other and force pushed the droids back before they could fire, but their feet stayed planted in place. Xur and Ahsoka did the same for the other side, getting the same result.

"Hold them back!" Obi-Wan yelled. All four Jedi kept them immobilized and reeling, unable to fire. The clones attempted to beat them, but they we sent back by the elite droids. Anakin looked above and noticed his lightsaber stuck next to him. He reached up to grab it, but the electrical current returned. He knew that he had to reach his lightsaber, so he fought through the excruciating pain and grabbed his lightsaber. He then cut the power to the ceiling and he plummeted, along with all of the lightsabers and weapons. He landed hard next to Obi-Wan and Peel.

Xur jumped and force pushed the droids back in mid-air. He caught one of his dual bladed lightsabers and gave it a hurl, decapitating both droids at once. Obi-Wan cut down the others, while one of the clones helped up Anakin. Xur took time to retrieve the rest of his lightsabers.

"Sometimes I wonder why you have so many of those," Ahsoka pointed out. Xur chuckled.

"Can't be too safe, can you?" he answered, getting a smile and nod from her. They then kept moving towards the next detention level.

* * *

The cells were not too far from their position, and they made it there in due time. Some clones stayed behind to watch the entrance into the hallway, but the Jedi and commanding officers went along. Anakin drew his lightsaber and waited. He listened through the door for the droids to come up. To his luck, as soon as it made the noise, he sense that the droid was near. He plunged his lightsaber into the door, and took the droid with it. The door opened and Ahsoka swiftly swung into the room and took down the other droid. Everyone filed in, and Peel noticed his captain.

"General," the captain greeted.

"Captain Tarkin," Peel responded. Tarkin looked around at the rescue party.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said. "And I see you've brought friends," Peel pointed back.

"Tarkin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," he introduced. Tarkin looked towards them and narrowed his eyes.

"Now that you've rescued us, how do you plan to get us out? If they've locked this place down, there are at least ten squads on their way," he warned, worried about their organization. "It's going to be impossible to escape."

Obi-Wan scratched his chin, wondering. "What if we split up? My team can create a diversion while the other one can make their way out," he suggested. Xur had his arms crossed, observing. That sounded like a good plan since the intel had been split.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. It keeps them spread out and away from one central point," Xur approved. Tarkin gave him a look, but turned back to Kenobi.

"General Kenobi, might I suggest that we stick together? A stronger force will be more difficult to stop," Tarkin suggested. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, not in this situation I don't think that's wise," Obi-Wan responded and headed up the stairs.

"But surely, we will have more strength in numbers,"

Peel shook his head. "Obi-Wan has a point. I'll go with him, and you can go with Skywalker." Tarkin wasn't convinced, but he had no choice and followed.

* * *

Xur ended up going with Anakin's squad because of his whole "I don't get captured" notion. It was more or less true. He did know how to beat every handcuff in the book, although some took more time than others. They felt the building vibrate as Obi-Wan's squad had bombed part of the Citadel with charges, distracting the droids.

Anakin searched for an opening in the wall, and eventually he had found one. He drew his lightsaber and cut a clean hole through it, while two clones pushed it out. Outside was a rocky tunnel with a lava flow going beneath. Ahsoka jumped through the hole and gave it a look before speeding off down the pass to scout ahead. Xur found his way out and looked around, letting others come out behind him. As everyone made their way out, Ahsoka appeared in the distance.

"The tunnel is clear!" she yelled. Xur gave her a thumbs-up.

"Looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked. Everything seems to be going as planned," Anakin observed.

"It's when things don't go as planned that concerns me, what then?" Tarkin asked. Anakin smiled.

"It's when things don't go as planned, that we Jedi are at our best," Anakin assured him. Tarkin didn't seem convinced.

"I reserve my trust towards those who take action, General Skywalker," Tarkin snapped back. Xur scoffed.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," he said before he turned away, shaking his head. Anakin growled.

"Then let me remind you. We rescued _you_ back there, and I reserve my trust towards those who understand gratitude, Captian Tarkin," Anakin finished before he walked down the tunnel path.

* * *

 **This is officially (was) the longest anything I've written for this site, and man it was actually kind of fun! I know some people may not like that I'm almost copying the episodes word for word, but the point of this story is just to introduce Xur and get him ready for future stories. This is basically a set up series, and it probably will be the longest story I've ever written and then some. If you enjoyed, follow/fav and please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Pride and the Future (Extra)

**Welcome back to** _ **Eons**_ **! I was thinking about this story for a while, and I think it's time to make it real! Let's begin. This takes place during the "Padawan Lost" and "Wookie Hunt" episodes.**

* * *

 _As the Clone Wars rage on, the Republic forces are spread thin. After years of planning, the Chancellor has approved the construction of the massive battleship known as Pride of the Core. Eager to put on display the weapon's capabilities, Xur Eon and Mace Windu have been put in command of the vessel with orders to attack the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban…_

* * *

 **Extra: The Pride and the Future**

Jedi Master Mace Windu passed through the blast doors and into the command room of the massive bridge. All around him was command clones working away at the many stations it had to offer. It was actually one of three command rooms, since the 19,000 meter long ship could not be controlled by just one.

Windu made his way to the front, where Admiral Yularen was awaiting. He looked out the window of the bridge and gazed in wonder. The ship stretched so far, a Venator-Class cruiser looked tiny compared to it. To the left of the ship was the planet Kuat, where the ship had been constructed. The mechanical ring that orbited the planet was still attached to the ship, as they were still preparing to depart.

The admiral turned to him. "General, we are nearly ready to depart," he informed Mace. The Jedi General nodded and then tapped into the ship-wide comm channel.

"Crew of _Pride of the Core_ , we are nearly ready to depart for Korriban, prep all stations and detach from Kuat," he ordered. The many officers got right to work pressing different buttons and pulling levers, causing a powerful sound to resonate through the bridge. He watched as the massive vessel detached from the mechanical ring and made a slow turn away from the planet. Mace then turned to locate the escort fleet to his right of the window. He counted 10 Venator-Class ships and at least 20 republic frigates. He then tapped into his personal communicator. "Xur, is the escort fleet ready to depart?"

He heard Xur shuffle around giving orders through the communicator. "Of course master, when am I not?" he replied, making Windu roll his eyes as he cut off the transmission.

"Make the jump to hyperspace!" he ordered. The ship then roared to life and slightly rocked before the window was occupied by a blue tunnel of light, and the ship shot off faster than the speed of light.

* * *

The Venator christened the _Annihilator_ erupted out of hyperspace along with 9 others and 20 Republic frigates. Xur Eon stood with his arms cross at the command bridge of the ship, helmet on. He looked straight ahead and observed his target: the planet of Korriban. The planet seemed desert-like and dry, along with a few ice caps around the surface. He noticed a CIS blockade standing in their way. It wasn't the largest one he had ever come across, but it wouldn't be easy to just punch through.

He then realized that the _Pride of the Core_ had jumped out of hyperspace, and it was currently the most powerful vessel in the galaxy. It alone could take the fleet on and come out victorious. Xur then looked to his admiral and nodded before he walked off the bridge, heading for the main hangar of his cruiser. Along the way, he met up with his second in command in the GAR, the purple-armored Captain Raven. The clone's armor was very similar to that of an ARC trooper, which he was, but much more sophisticated.

"The ground force is ready for the assault General. We'll follow right behind your escort after the _Pride of the Core_ along with the fleet punches a hole through the blockade," Raven informed him. Xur nodded.

"Good work Captain, I will join you as soon as we break into the planet's atmosphere, where we will move in to take the planet. Just make sure you keep up," he joked.

The clone captain laughed. "General, when have I ever let you down?" Xur nodded and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't want to see such a clean reputation fall to pieces would we?" Xur said before he entered the main hangar, where the dozens of gunships were preparing to take off, along with the fighter escort squad. He quickly located his orange Jedi Starfighter, the new model at that (Episode 3 look). Faster and more powerful weapons were the upgrades he had wanted for so long, and he had them. His astromech, R9, beeped and whistled at his appearance.

"Yes I know it's been a while R9, but we've got a big one this time," he replied to the droid as he hopped into the fighter. He immediately got his ship into working order, and his ship flared to life. He then fixed his comm channel box above to his squadron's frequency, and heard the clone voices come in. "Alright boys, we need to make sure _Pride of the Core_ gets a clear path to the blockade so we can let that beast rain hell on those clankers. Who's with me?" he said, and he got enthusiastic cheers from the squadron. He was always the one to keep his troops inspired.

Xur waited for the order to launch, and soon enough he was taking off, exiting the hangar and into the depths of space along with his squadron close behind him. He immediately looked to his left and spotted the _Pride of the Core_ , a massive gray dreadnaught packed with more ion cannons than Xur thought was possible to fit on one ship. He heard that the power generator would be able to power and entire planet, which Xur thought was a bit exaggerated at first, but now it seemed to make sense. They were much closer to the blockade now, and with the dreadnaught's advanced weaponry, it had already begun its barrage of beams towards the enemy. He watched as the escort fleet began to fire as well, protecting the massive ship. He saw CIS frigates fire back, but they were being blown out of space like fireworks up against the power of the ship.

Xur then returned his attention back to his front as vulture droids were barreling towards him. "Incoming fighters, form all squads into attack position!" he ordered as he unlocked his wing flaps, and the couple hundred of consolidated fighters assembled behind him. He pushed forward on his fighter's accelerators and rocketed towards the fighters head-on. He spun his ship to the left and kept firing, taking out three vulture droids in the process. The two squadrons clashed, and his comm channel was filled with the voices of clones either chanting about their success or calling for help. The zabrak Jedi kept up his attack, deftly drifting past the fighters and taking out each one he passed, eventually breaking through the wave. He heard the clones go on about how the rest of the droids were taken care of, bringing a smile to Xur's face as he pressed on to the blockade.

"Mace! Get me a hole through this will ya?" he called into his communicator. He got the best response he could ever get.

"Already on it Eon," he replied. Almost instantaneously, the _Pride of the Core_ fired off a massive green laser that punched through a Lukrehulk droid ship in one blast, cutting a clean hole through the blockade. "We'll take it from here! Begin the invasion!" Mace ordered.

Xur nodded. "You hear that Raven? Time to get going!" he ordered. He got a "yes sir", and he used a rear-view camera to see dozens of gunships now following him through the newly created hole. They rocketed by, and burst into Korriban's atmosphere with ease. Xur smiled as they broke the cloud cover and got a good look at the ground. Xur noticed immediately the Separatist base that was on the surface, and his ship rocked from the anti-aircraft fire down below. He quickly spun out of the way, eventually reaching the surface with great haste. He quickly landed his ship and hopped out, drawing a dual-bladed lightsaber and deflecting any incoming beams as the gunships landed, pouring out troops. Captain Raven quickly took his side, dual hand-blasters drawn.

"Welcome to the party General!" he greeted. Xur kept deflecting beams that were coming towards them.

"Time to make this quick Captain, let's move!" he shouted as he ran down and into the valley they had landed near to take cover from the turrets above. He watched a gunship drop off a walker in the back, and it began to send a barrage of artillery fire onto the base above. Xur, Captain Raven, and a squad of troopers filed down into the valley, taking cover at each spot while Xur provided cover with his lightsaber. They eventually reached the end of the valley, which was a cliff face leading up to the base. Xur pressed up against the cliff face along with Captain Raven and 20 clone troopers.

"Ready the ascension cables!" Xur ordered. The clones quickly complied and fired the cables from their respective weapons. He did the same, taking a device from his belt that fired a hook to the top of the cliff. It wasted no time hauling him up, and he used his Jedi abilities to get up the cliff faster. He was at the top a good ten seconds before his battalion was, and he was met with an army of super battle droids in front of the Separatist outpost and they fired on him quickly. Xur drew both dual-bladed sabers and spun them around him, deflecting every beam with ease. He then pressed forward and cut down as many as he could before the clones were able to scale the cliff, and when they did, they cleaned up the rest along with him. With the area clear, they burst towards the outpost's outer wall and pressed up against it.

"We need artillery fire! Bring down this wall!" Xur yelled into his comm channel. He watched in the distance as the republic walker raised its cannon and fired at the wall, busting a hole into it in one blast. "Go! Go! Go!" Xur shouted as him and his clones sprinted inside, lightsabers dancing around him. Like clockwork, they had the base locked down and the commander cut in two. Xur then went to work at the command center, turning all weapons on the outpost to begin firing on their own troops and aircraft around the base. He chuckled as Captain Raven joined him at his side. "That was easy."

Raven nodded and smiled behind his helmet. "20 clones came down, 20 clones captured the base," he relayed the damage report to his general.

Xur nodded. "Just like always." He looked up into the sky now that they were safe behind the walls of the outpost. He saw the light of beams flying across space, and Confederate ships falling one by one. The _Pride of the Core_ could now be seen above with its massive hull nearly blocking out the sun. Mace Windu had broken the blockade to pieces.

With that taken care of, Korriban would soon be under Republic control. It was ironic how the Sith homeworld would be under the control of the Jedi. The planet held so many secrets that he wished to discover, and possibly find a permanent way to strengthen his Dark Side control.

Suddenly, Xur got the urge to head back into the valley they had just crossed. He felt as if he was meant to go there, to find something important. "Raven, I need you and the squad to make sure this base stays under your control."

The clone trooper turned to him and nodded, but cocked his head. "Of course sir, but where are you going?"

Xur began to walk back the way they came and turned his head. "There is something I need to do," he replied as he exited the compound.

Raven rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Jedi."

* * *

Xur found himself at the bottom of the valley once again after descending the cliff face. He found waiting for him what looked like a tunnel entrance, but it was certainly created by someone, possibly 1,000s of years ago. He gave it a look around the border and located some sort of writing at the top center of the entrance. It read _Valley of the Dark Lords_ , which explained what the valley was for. He shook his head and then entered the cave, and found stone steps awaiting him. He progressed down with ease, not wanting to find out that he had walked into some sort of trap.

Eventually, the cave became too dark for him to see even with his helmet. He ignited a single bladed lightsaber, but it was burning a crimson red. He then realized that his Dark Side powers were far more powerful here, which meant that something was up. He paused and then looked around, but all he could find was more stone walls and cobwebs. He waved around his lightsaber in frustration.

 _"What do you seek?"_ a female voice sounded behind him. He whipped around and stuck out his lightsaber. He saw a human female with short blonde hair, wearing a black and red robe with black gloves as well.

"What concern of it is yours?" he snarled. The female didn't flinch.

 _"I can sense your power, your rage, fear, pain…your confusion,"_ she continued. Xur shook his head and kept his lightsaber pointed. _"You came here for something."_

Xur scoffed. "Who are you? You don't seem like you live down here, so I'm assuming that you don't even exist."

The female laughed. _"If I don't exist, then why am I here?"_ She then began to pace around him, and Xur kept his lightsaber pointed towards her. _"I am the answer to all of your confusion…all of your pain…and most of all…what you seek."_

Xur shook his head. "I find that very hard to believe…miss," he replied, still trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

She kept pacing around him. _"You can believe whatever you wish, but I know what you want. You want power over yourself…power over the Dark Side."_

Xur had heard enough. "You are Sith!" he growled as he drew his second saber and got into a battle stance. She then abruptly stopped and turned to him, her eyes glowing purple.

 _"And you're not? You're no Jedi, nor Sith. You're a monster…a monster that needs to be tamed,"_ she growled at him. Xur spun his lightsabers, and they hummed with a dark intensity.

"Try me," he growled back.

 _"NO!"_ she shouted, causing a wave of energy to shoot off from her, and it ripped through Xur, sending him careening into the back wall and deactivated his lightsabers. He looked up in shock. _"You are weak! You will never be a Jedi! You will never be a Sith! You will be forever caught in the middle, and all that you love will die because of your failure…your failure to control your power!"_

Xur growled and gave off a menacing scream. "SHUT UP!" he yelled before he unleashed force lightning at the woman. He watched as she simply raised her hand and absorbed it into a ball of energy, throwing it down the hall. Xur clenched both of his fists and panted in exhaustion and anger.

The woman smiled. _"Now you see what you can become. You must forget your Jedi ideals in order to achieve what you seek: the power to destroy what you could be, the Sith."_

Xur calmed himself down and then rose to a normal standing position, arms crossed. "If you think that I'm going to let some _witch_ control me…you're mistaken."

The woman's smile disappeared. She sighed. _"Then you and your friends are doomed to die, and you won't be able to stop it."_

Xur suddenly felt lightheaded, and felt his vision playing tricks on him. He looked around and saw his friends…the Jedi being slaughtered by dark beings. They were all dying in such horrific ways, and all he could do was watch. It then came to Mace Windu falling to his death, Obi-Wan being cut down by a dark being, Anakin being consumed by a dark cloud, the Jedi Temple in ruins. When he could seemingly see no more, it came to Ahsoka, but this time she was fine, but she looked different. He then saw himself being cut down by Ahsoka herself, falling to his knees and lying dead. Xur then screamed as she was stabbed from behind as well, and that was when his vision faded to black.

* * *

"Eon!" he heard as his consciousness returned. Xur flung awake. He was no longer wearing his helmet and found himself in a medical bed. He realized that Mace Windu was standing at the edge of his bed, arms crossed. "Are you OK?"

Xur leaned his head back on the pillow. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked the first of his many questions he wanted answered at the moment. Mace sighed.

"Well, Captain Raven told me that you simply dropped dead when you took the outpost. He rushed you to a gunship and brought you aboard the _Pride of the Core_ , which is where you are now; the medical bay," Mace informed him. "What happened to you?"

Xur shook his head. "I don't know, but I feel like the Sith energies or spirits on that planet took hold of me; showed me…things."

"What things?" Mace asked. Xur sighed.

"I don't know…I couldn't understand it," he replied, which was partly a lie. The last thing he wanted was to relive the experience.

Mace nodded and then sighed. "Well I hate to bring you back with bad news…,"

Xur's eyes popped open. "What?"

The Jedi Master looked at him, wondering if he should even tell him. "Commander Tano is missing."

Xur erupted out of his bed. "What?! Then why aren't we looking for her?!" he shouted as he marched out of the bay, much to Mace's displeasure. "I'm gone for one day and she's gone! How does that happen?!" he shouted as he kept walking before Windu grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Eon stop!" he shouted, but Xur slapped his hand away.

"Stop?! Ahsoka is missing and you're telling me to stop?! She could be dead for all we know! I can't allow that!" he snarled back to him.

"Your emotions are clouding your judgement!" he warned. Xur turned his back and kept walking down the hall, ignoring his last statement.

* * *

Xur found himself sitting alone in his quarters aboard the _Pride of the Core_ , simply thinking. Ahsoka was gone…maybe dead. He tried to contact Anakin, but all he received was the same answer: "I don't know". It was all a waste of time. She could be anywhere in the galaxy, and he didn't know where to look.

He sat back, and thought about what they had been through. Christophsis, the first time they had met, how they clashed so many times with their ideals and personalities. They really had come a long way. He couldn't imagine her gone, just erased from his life, an empty hole in his soul.

He let his thoughts drift, thinking about her…where she would go…what she would do, her lightsaber style, reverse grip, one that he was yet to even attempt. His thoughts kept on, wandering down different paths…until they were no longer his own. He saw a jungle, heard blaster fire, and heard a hissing sound, one of a…trandosian. He let the thought drift further, and he got a planet, or moon, he couldn't tell. More came in…a wookie, two young boys, and…

…a togruta.

* * *

Xur's Starfighter erupted from hyperspace. He had come alone…and in fact only Captain Raven knew where he was. He got a good look at the planet in front of him, and he was almost certain that the moon orbiting it was the one he was looking for. He could feel the strong force connection that he had accidentally tapped into on the _Pride of the Core_. She was close.

He detached the hyperspace ring from his ship and accelerated towards the planet, using the force to guide him. He broke into the atmosphere, and quickly got a feel for the planet. He was instantly hit with rough turbulence as the thick cloud cover ruined any chance at a smooth ride. Before long he could feel the presence closer than normal, and that was when a floating fortress appeared as soon as he broke the clouds. He leveled his ship in order to avoid smashing into the fortress.

His sudden arrival did not go unnoticed, as what looked to be trandosians began to fire on his ship. He quickly spun away to avoid the fire, but then elected to eject from his ship in order to formally rescue Ahsoka. R9 took control of the ship and steered it away to the orbit of the moon, away from the beams chasing it down. Xur landed with a shockwave of force energy, sending an unlucky trandosian away and into the fortress, unconscious. He looked around and noticed the wookie he saw in his vision, but he was accompanied by other wookies as well. He then realized that a ship was hovering above, likely here before he was. Nonetheless, he joined the brawl, force pushing a few trandosians off the edge of the platform, causing the two boys he saw in his vision to turn in shock.

"Who are you?" the twi'lek asked. Xur shook his head. He didn't have time.

"Not a trandosian. Where's Ahsoka?" he asked, tension easy detectable in his voice. The twi'lek didn't waste time pointing above to the higher platform. Xur thanked him and then jumped with a great leap and grabbed onto the railing before he fell back the way he came. He then vaulted himself over and burst through the doors. There he saw Ahsoka, in deep hand to hand combat with another trandosian, and she was somehow winning, getting on top of a table while he looked above.

"Hello there," Xur greeted with his arms crossed. Ahsoka looked up with shock infecting her face, caught off guard that he was here. "Good to see that you've made a few new friends." The trandosian growled as he turned to meet Xur, who cringed as he noticed his four lightsabers. Xur wasted no time grabbing onto him with the force and pulling him close, both hands on the trandosian's neck. "Maybe you should go for prey that's more your size, creature!" he snarled before he threw him out the door and over the edge of the platform with the force. He brushed his hands together. "That was easy." He then looked to Ahsoka, how looked like she had been through hell and back. Her exhaustion was obvious, but still she was able to walk towards him.

"How did you find me?" she asked. Xur smiled.

"The force told me. It was very strange," he replied. She chuckled a bit as she came to his side, walking back out to the platform. "You look like you just ran the gauntlet…what happened?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's a long story…let's just get back home."

Xur nodded. "I agree."

* * *

 **Well, it's not** _ **Revenge of the Sith**_ **, but it's a second chapter, and I wanted to get something else out this weekend, so I got his idea off my mind and into reality. This one was pretty much 100% original content besides the ending of course, but I wanted Xur to have his own sort of chapter. If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Last Word (Extra)

**Hello everyone and I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Star Wars: Eons**_ **! I was playing some Empire at War: Clone Wars Mod and I had a battle that really got my fanfiction gears turning during it, and at the same time, I've finally played some of Republic Commando, and that sealed the deal for this. I'm placing this episode after the "Water War" trilogy and will not have Xur in it this time. I wanted this one to focus almost 100% on Ahsoka, and you'll see what I have planned. So without further ado, it's time to begin!**

* * *

 _After the Separatists were officially thwarted in their attempt to take over Mon Calamari, the Republic forces have turned their eyes towards Bomis Koori IV. Heavily fortified, it is an important droid factory and weapons manufacturer for the CIS. General Skywalker and Commander Tano have been dispatched to take control of the system._

* * *

 **Extra: The Last Word**

The gunship rocked violently. Anakin grasped tightly to the support handle above as his troops shrieked from the blast they had just sustained. Captain Rex regained his bearings and got a look around the ship. Two casualties, he couldn't tell if they were dead or alive, but it didn't matter. Rex then felt the gunship tip to the right and go down, the feeling of weightlessness taking over.

"Ahh! We're going down!" the pilot yelled through the comm channel. Rex grit his teeth from behind his helmet. It was like Geonosis all over again.

"Brace yourselves!" Skywalker ordered. As he finished, the ship hit home, and Rex held on for his life as the ship skidded across the ground. His hand flared with a sharp pain as the grip dug into his glove. Before long, his support ripped from the ceiling of the ship and he flew forward, smacking his head against the forward wall of the gunship. He had been through much worse, and he did not allow this small slip-up to make him black out.

Eventually, the ship stopped with a grind, and all that could be heard was laser fire and other ships meeting the same fate. Rex's first instinct was to search for General Skywalker, but it seemed that he was a bit late. Anakin picked him up off the floor of the destroyed ship.

"Come on! We need to keep moving!" he ordered as he helped Rex to his feet. Rex moved forward to pry the wreckage loose, which was not difficult to his luck. It seemed however that his luck quickly ran dry as he got the sight of what was ahead. It was a fortress unlike anything he had ever seen. Turbo cannons lined the outer walls, shooting down gunships and any ground forces in their way. He tapped into his communicator.

"Damage report!" he shouted. The first sound he heard was loud static, but eventually a signal came through.

"Ahh! We've lost all of our heavy cannons! 75% of our walkers went down with their gunships, and only 50% of the infantry units made it to the surface!" someone responded.

Rex slammed his fist against the side of the crashed hull of the ship. "All of the heavy cannons?! How is that possible?!"

The static returned, but cleared up again. "Their anti-aircraft turbo lasers targeted those gunships first! There was nothing we could do to defend them!"

The Captain shook his head. Without heavy cannon support, the fortress would almost be impossible to penetrate. Unless of course… "What of Commander Tano and Delta Squad?"

The static intensified, and barely cleared. "We…th…ha…made it…can't…," the signal then cut out. Rex growled under his breath.

"Blast! I lost them!" he cursed. He then looked back to Anakin, who had rounded up the rest of the surviving troops and then ran out onto the battlefield. He was quickly met with heavy fire, and found refuge behind the crashed gunship quickly. Rex followed, not wanting to be left alone and target practice for those cannons. He pressed his back up against the gunship. "General, what do we do?"

Anakin shook his head, clearly frustrated. "Without heavy cannons, those towers are going to rip us to shreds!"

"Look out!" one of the soldiers shouted. Anakin and Rex barely looked up in time to notice a vulture droid fly over and bombard them. With that, the rest of the gunship exploded, and that was when Rex's vision went black.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Earlier**

"…we'll only get one shot at this, troopers. The Republic doesn't want to set aside any more resources to take this planet," Anakin finished as he stood in front of a holographic image of Bomis Koori IV. The clones nodded and saluted in unison, and Rex fitted his helmet on.

"Alright men, move it!" he shouted, ushering the many troopers into their respective gunships. The hangar was filled with them, only with transports for Republic Walkers and Heavy Cannons as well. Anakin watched as the troopers filed into each ship, until he felt the presence of his padawan behind him.

"Master! I'm ready now!" she shouted from behind as she stopped. Anakin slowly turned to meet her with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure that you're fit to participate? Even after your little episode with the trandosians?" he asked with concern for his padawan. The togruta scoffed and shook her head.

"Of course Master! I've been prepping for this mission for a week and a half now," she insisted. When Anakin didn't respond immediately, she raised an eyebrow. "Or is something else going on?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "You won't be going with the invasion force," Ahsoka was wide-eyed, but he raised his hand for silence. "However, you _will_ be in charge of taking out the fortress' defenses, and you will have help… _special_ help."

Ahsoka calmed herself, but looked at her master quizzically. "What kind of _special_ help did you have in mind?" She then saw Anakin's eyes shift to look behind her, and then heard the clicking of weapons and armor. With a quick glance over her shoulder she was able to see what the _special_ help was. There were four Republic Commandos, but not just any commandos, they were _the_ commandos. This was Delta Squad. The yellow colored trooper spoke first.

"Our Jedi is a girl? Heh…and I thought this mission was going to be unpleasant," he spoke, causing Ahsoka to grimace in embarrassment.

"Shut it Scorch, we've got to work with her still," the red commando responded to his comment. Scorch only chuckled a bit, making Ahsoka roll her eyes and sigh. She was not prepared to deal with _that_ the entire time.

The orange commando standing towards the front spoke up. "General Skywalker, Delta Squad is prepped for our mission and ready for deployment. However, may I ask why we need to bring the kid along?"

Ahsoka flared up with anger, but Anakin stood in front of her before she gave him a piece of her mind. "That reminds me! I need to introduce you to my padawan, Ahsoka Tano," he interrupted, flashing a look towards her. She calmed herself down and nodded.

"Good to meet you _Commander_ ," the green commando finally spoke up, seemingly trying to coax his fellow commandos into respect. Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," she replied, crossing her arms. She still wasn't too happy with the other three troopers, seeming as if they saw her as some kind of joke. She didn't worry however, since she excelled at proving people wrong when it came to her skill level.

Anakin then stepped in. "I'm sure you all know what your mission is. Commander Tano here will come alongside your squad Delta-38 to assist with the fortress defenses. We'll need those cannons taken out so we can advance on the city."

Delta-38 nodded and slung his rifle over his shoulder. "It'll be done in no time General. There isn't a single mission that Delta Squad can't complete."

Anakin smiled. "I thought so, good luck men! You too Ahsoka," he added, getting a nod from her before he walked off towards a gunship with Captain Rex. Ahsoka watched him go before she turned back to see the commandos making their way towards their gunship. She growled and caught up with them.

"So…what do you call yourselves? I'm assuming you don't go by numbers," Ahsoka jumped in, trying to fit in with the taller troopers.

The green commando spoke. "The name's Fixer, the red one's Sev, the yellow is Scorch, and Delta-38 is Boss, our leader."

Ahsoka nodded. "It's nice to meet you four. I've heard of your past missions on Geonosis. You four seem like the real deal."

Sev chuckled. "Yeah…tore a lot of bugs apart those days," he said in a low, almost sinister tone. Ahsoka was almost shocked by the way he spoke, but she figured it wasn't anything to worry about.

"I was a part of the Second Geonosis invasion," she then chuckled. "Almost died blowing up a droid factory." She tried to get some sort of reaction from the squad, but seemed to get nothing. They had obviously seen much worse.

It wasn't long before they reached their gunship. Ahsoka noticed that it was not like the rest. It had definitely seen some intense action, and a few modifications had been added. The engines seemed more powerful as well. The side doors slid open as they approached.

"On board, double time troopers," Ahsoka commanded. Suddenly, Boss stopped while the others climbed aboard. The taller trooper raised one finger towards her, towering over.

"Listen here, kid. You may outrank troopers in the 501st legion, but among Delta Squad, there is only one person in charge of _my_ men, and that's me! So the next time you try to give the orders around here I will personally request for General Skywalker to take you back!" he stated intensely.

Ahsoka was about to just nod her head, but she quickly let her frustration take over. She puffed up her chest to meet him. "I may be young, but I have been fighting alongside troopers for some time now. I've lost a few men, good men, but I have always earned the respect of my troopers. I can assure you that I am more than qualified for this mission!"

"Boss, Commander Tano has broken in and out of the Citadel, something that no one had ever done before. I read Captain Rex and Commander Cody's report on it. They _both_ said that she was imperative to the success to the mission." Fixer jumped in from the gunship. Boss looked back behind and then to Ahsoka, still crossing his arms.

"We'll see. Come on Commander, Bomis Koori IV is waiting," Boss finished before he climbed aboard. Ahsoka still kept a frustrated expression on her face as she followed. She climbed aboard and the doors shut behind her, and she took a position next to Fixer, who seemed to be the only one who respected her.

"Don't worry about the Boss Commander, he's just is a little hesitant when it comes to new faces among the squad," he said. Ahsoka nodded and looked at Boss as he was in conversation with Sev and Scorch. The gunship rocked as it lifted off from the hangar. "I've read your reports as soon as I was informed you would be coming along. Your ability to work and survive alone will fit well with the squad, don't you worry about it."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks Fixer. I'll try to live up to your squad's reputation." She knew, or at least heard what commandos were capable of; taking down high profile targets alone, being dropped behind enemy lines and taking out the enemy from the inside. They were definitely here for the tough missions.

The togruta Jedi grabbed ahold of the handle above her as the ship accelerated into space and towards Bomis Koori IV. "We're off boys, and girl…activating cloaking device," the pilot chimed in from the cockpit. There was a mechanical _whur_ and Ahsoka noticed the lights dimming to a red glow as the ship cloaked. Boss then turned towards the group and placed a holocommunicator on the floor of the ship. It flared to life and showed an image of a clone trooper clad in standard armor.

"Good day commandos and Commander Tano," he spoke in the center of the group. "As you all know, Bomis Koori IV is an important factory for Separatist forces, and the Republic has launched a full-scale invasion. While General Skywalker leads the assault, you are tasked with infiltrating the fortress, deactivating their defenses, and taking out General Oro Dassyne. It is absolutely imperative that those defenses are taken offline as fast as possible. Those guns will inflict massive casualties on Skywalker's forces. Weather Dassyne is dead or alive does not matter, just make sure you have him in the end. Good luck."

The communicator then dissipated and Boss picked it up off the floor, attaching it to his belt. "Lock and load, we've almost reached the drop zone," the pilot informed them from the cockpit. To their luck, they had not been spotted up to this point, thanks to the cloaking device. Ahsoka watched as the commandos loaded their weapons to full capacity. She could only wait, as she obviously did not carry a blaster or rifle of some sort. She then felt the gunship stabilize, and the doors flew open on both sides. It was dark, and they all wasted no time hopping out of the ship and onto the dirt, looking for any hostiles. When they noticed it was clear, Scorch waved to the gunship, and the pilot waved back, disappearing from sight as it took off back towards the atmosphere.

Ahsoka finally got a good look around and quickly noticed their target to her immediate left. It was hardly a fortress, more like a heavily fortified city, and it seemed like they had beaten Skywalker to the ground. She then looked to her front and noticed the canyon they would be using to slip past the defenses of the fortress.

"Heh…just four compadres and a Jedi, against all of those cannons and droids," Scorch chuckled as he cocked his weapon.

"They don't stand a chance," Sev added in his sinister tone. Ahsoka was drawn back by the squad's arrogance, and it shocked her that such a less-than-serious group could be so lethal. Then again, she realized how much her master was the same way, and herself as well. Maybe it won't be as bad as she once thought.

"Let's move," Boss commanded with a pointing of two fingers forward. The commandos then descended down into the canyon. Ahsoka stood still, looking down with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she would have to work with a bunch of lethal lunatics.

"Coming Commander?" Scorch shouted. Ahsoka snapped out of her trance.

"Yes of course!" she replied and then caught up with the group.

* * *

Ahsoka and the Commandos found themselves looking right at the entrance into the Fortress, and the only thing that stood in their way was four battle droid spotters above, atop the fortress wall. Boss raised his fist.

"Commandos, preform sniping maneuver," he commanded, and the other commandos went prone with their sniper rifles, trained on the droids. "Commander Tano, give us the word as soon as you're ready."

Ahsoka nodded and stayed hidden behind their cover. After a quick look around, she noticed no other droids in the area. "Alright, 3…2…1, execute!" As soon as she said it, 4 sniper shots ripped through the air, and there was a hole in each droid's head above.

"Move!" Boss shouted. Ahsoka, Sev, Scorch, and Fixer all vaulted themselves over their cover along with Boss and rushed for the entrance. They all placed their backs against the door, and let out a sigh of relief when they weren't spotted. Boss then made a few hand gestures and the squad nodded.

"Commencing door breach!" Scorch responded and then placed a charge on the door. Sev and Fixer stood behind each side of the door while Boss stood in front of the door a good ways away. Ahsoka decided to stick with Boss, ready for droids to come pouring out. Scorch then moved out of the way. "Charge placed sir!"

Boss reached for a detonator. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted before the door exploded open. Sirens blared to life as they sprinted down into the fortress. To their luck, the droids walking by were taken by surprise, and Ahsoka used her athleticism to jump out in front of Delta Squad and cut down every droid faster than they could hope. When she finished, she deactivated her lightsabers and looked back to them. They all stared at her with "that look".

"Heh…I forgot we had a Jedi with us," Scorch commented. "She disposed of those clankers faster than we could have!"

Ahsoka smirked. "I guess I'm not so much of a kid after all."

Boss chuckled. "Don't get to ahead of yourself kid, there's still a lot worse things in here to deal with." He then pressed on past her and down the hallway that awaited them. The rest of them walked past her as well, but gave her a nod.

"Good job Commander," Sev praised in his cold voice. "Boss will be praising you in no time." Scorch chuckled as Ahsoka began to follow them.

"You know, for your age, you're not bad." Ahsoka smirked and they continued down the hall, searching for their target. Suddenly, the entire fortress rocked, and a loud _boom_ ringed through the halls.

"What was that?!" Ahsoka shouted. Fixer looked around a bit and then tapped into his wrist-pad.

"If they're on time, then that was Skywalker beginning his attack. We need to find the controls for the cannons quickly before they're massacred!" Fixer shouted. Boss nodded.

"You're right Fixer. Delta Squad, form up!" Boss raised his fist and the other three commandos formed behind him. As they pressed on, he relayed the information again. "The control room is in the exact center of the fortress, but according to Republic recon, General Dassyne runs his operations in a secure position at the top of the fortress."

Sev growled. "I've got a feeling Dassyne is going to make a run for it if his defenses fall, and he can't escape under our orders."

Ahsoka looked around as they kept running aimlessly. They had to get both targets, but that was impossible to do together. "We need to split up. It isn't possible to do both together at this point." Delta Squad stopped in front of her and turned. Ahsoka felt a bit intimidated at first, but she stood her ground. "It would be the most efficient way to complete the mission." When she thought she had no luck, Boss stepped forward.

"I agree. Sev, Scorch, and I will go for Dassyne, while Fixer and Ahsoka will take out the defenses. Move it!" he commanded. Ahsoka and Fixer nodded before they ran past them, leaving them to head back the way they came.

"Do you think they'll be alright without us?" Ahsoka asked. Fixer nodded from behind her.

"They're commandos, they don't know how to fail," he joked, and they sprinted down the hall towards their destination.

* * *

The defense control room was not far from where they were, and Ahsoka and Fixer found themselves at the locked door to it quickly. They had to go through a few droid groups and Super Battle Droids, but Ahsoka was proving to be excellent at dealing with them swiftly. All Fixer had to do was shoot at the far-off ones.

Fixer moved for the control panel and began to slice it, while Ahsoka prepared herself next to the door. Suddenly, a communication came in through her link. It was filled with static at first, but she made out the voice of her master.

"…oka…read me?" she made out as it cleared up.

"Loud and clear Master!" she replied as Fixer worked on the control panel. "How's the invasion going?"

The communication was then occupied by a large explosion. "We're getting overrun! We need those defenses out now!" he shouted; panic clearly being heard through the communication. Ahsoka growled.

"How long Fixer?!"

Fixer grunted as he worked. "Two minutes Commander! This one's a bit tougher than most!"

Ahsoka turned back to her link. "Two minutes and we're in!" Another explosion occupied the comm, but this time the link was cut and there was only static. "Master! Master come in!" Ahsoka growled and drew both of her lightsabers. "No time Fixer, I'm getting us in!" She then plunged both blades into the door and began to cut a clean hole through it. Almost instantaneously, two defense turrets popped out of the walls and fired on Ahsoka, and she took one hit to her right shoulder before she could begin deflecting the beams. She screamed in pain. Fixer wasted no time using well placed close-range sniper shots into each turret, deactivating them quickly.

"Commander!" he shouted as he turned. "Are you-," he then found that Ahsoka was already back up, using one arm to continue cutting the hole through.

"We don't have time to worry about me! Get ready to take out the controls!" she shouted as she finished the hole. Using a powerful force push, she knocked it out, and it landed with a loud _clang_. "Go Fixer!"

The green-armored commando wasted little time climbing through the hole and unleashed a full barrage of laser bullets at the droids operating the controls. They didn't even have a second to realize what happened. Fixer then rushed to the control panel and got straight to work. After a couple of code inputs, a single button flashed red. "Alright clankers, your turn!" he then pressed the button roughly, and the entire fortress power cut out for a second, and then came back on. Ahsoka stumbled her way towards Fixer, holding her shoulder.

"What did you do?" she asked. Fixer chuckled.

"I turned those guns against the clankers, so at this point Skywalker won't even need heavy cannons to breach the base," he responded.

Ahsoka laughed. "Good thinking Fixer. That'll show them!"

Fixer nodded, and then tapped into his comm link as a signal was coming through. _"This is Delta-38. We have captured General Dassyne, and are awaiting our extraction. Good work Fixer and Commander Tano. General Skywalker has commenced the final invasion. Mission Accomplished Deltas."_

* * *

"She did what?!" Anakin's shout could be heard throughout the main hangar, and Fixer could only laugh as he told the story.

"Yeah! She just kept going! A bullet almost took her arm off, but she still used the other arm to cut the hole through," he continued. Scorch chuckled in the circle that Delta Squad, Ahsoka and Anakin had formed after they had safely been returned to their command ship. "I've never seen such resilience in anyone I've worked with."

Anakin laughed and looked down to Ahsoka. "Really now? Boss, what do you think?"

The orange commando had his arms crossed as he looked to Ahsoka. She grimaced as she figured what he would say. "Commander Tano….is the best Jedi I've ever had alongside my squad." Ahsoka looked up in shock. "Her talents as a soldier are beyond what I've seen in most, and I'll be honest, I was impressed from the start."

Ahsoka scoffed. "So being hard on me was an act?"

Boss laughed. "It was only to keep you focused of course."

Ahsoka couldn't contain her smile. "Why you dirty…" The group couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **And that's that. I wanted to have a chapter only on Ahsoka, and of course on a group of clones that deserved more screen time in the Clone Wars series. I really hoped that this turned out good to you guys! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Water War (Extra)

**It's been a while since I made one of these, but I've decided to expand on the** _ **Clone Wars**_ **. I feel like I never really explored Xur and Ahsoka's relationship in its early stages to an effective extent. This is the "Water War" trilogy, and where the signs between the two become much more apparent.**

* * *

 **Extra: Water War**

Xur adjusted his flippers as he stood, waiting for the unloading bay to open up from the Republic Cruiser. His suit was tight, more than he would like, but it would have to do. If there was a list of everything that he hated, water would be towards the top. He was never a great swimmer, but Master Windu insisted he trained in case missions like these popped up.

Helmet was see-through and already began to pour in oxygen as it pressurized. He moved his neck around in a circular motion to loosen it up and shrugged, preparing himself for the jump. Behind him, he sensed the presence of the all-too-familiar amphibian Jar Jar Binks.

"We-sa ready," he said.

Xur couldn't hold back a smile from his voice. "Good Jar Jar. I'm going to need you to lead forces to Anakin's position while I break off for the price, just as Windu briefed." Just as he finished, the unloading bay opened up to reveal the bright light of Mon Cala. The endless ocean was strangely peaceful despite what was going on beneath. He then looked behind to see the hundreds of Gungans prepared to battle.

With one last look, he screamed "Attack!", and catapulted himself over the edge. Before the endless rush of wind occupied his speakers, he heard the battle cry of all the Gungans, and it made him proud to lead them on. The endless ocean approached faster and faster, before he plunged beneath. After a second to regain his bearings, he got a look below. The city was vast, but broken in many areas. Droids and small insurgents were doing battle.

He then grabbed the two lightsabers he had brought and locked them together, forming a dual-bladed staff. Focusing on the Force, he made them suspend in front of his hands and then spin rapidly. He shot off like a bullet and rushed to the coordinates he was given. His mission was rather simple: assist the Jedi with the protection of Price Lee-Char and eradicate all droids in his path. He didn't have any problems with that.

As he approached his destination, he found the skirmish he was looking for. Three green sabers were shining through the water and deflecting bolts. That had to be Ahsoka and Fisto. He picked up speed so he would careen into the droid closest to them too look flashy and surprising of course. Just as intended, he ripped through the droid, and his spinning saber ripped it into oblivion. He then cut the spin to drop speed and executed a u turn, letting the water carry him up to his target.

"Master Eon! The tide has turned!" Fisto said sarcastically.

Xur unclipped his sabers and raised his eyebrows. "Is that supposed to be funny? Of course I brought reinforcements!" Almost on cue, his Gungan army appeared and engaged the droid forces. Xur got a look at who was with him, and quickly saw the young Calamari he was supposed to find. Clipping his sabers to his belt, he held out his hand. "The name's Xur, but you can call me Eon if you want."

The young prince shook it vigorously. He could see the determination in his eyes upon the army's arrival. "I can't thank you enough Master Eon, as you can see it's been a bit rough as of late."

Xur scoffed. "What, is Ahsoka not working hard enough?" He met her eyes for a second and saw the I'm-going-to-punch-you-so-hard-in-the-face look.

The Price looked confused. "No, she's-,"

"It was a joke," Xur clarified, raising his hand. "Anyway, I think it's time to scrap some clankers, don't you?" The Prince nodded vigorously and almost pushed him out of the way to join the charge, Fisto and the clones close behind. With them gone, it was only Ahsoka left with him.

"So nice of you to show up, jerk," she said, punching him in the shoulder, hard at that. "I thought you hated the ocean?"

Xur grimaced and rubbed his shoulder from the punch. "Ow…I do, but I really had nothing better to do. Trust me; this is better than staying in the temple listening to the council go on about nothing."

Ahsoka shook her head. "You just never do it because you have to do you? It's always 'just because you could'."

Xur couldn't tell if she was trying to call out his bluff or was throwing an annoyed comment his way. For some reason, it really mattered to him. He shrugged. "Yeah, whatever, we've got a Prince to protect, remember?"

"Of course, I was doing that before you flew in!" she added before swimming off, running into his shoulder on her way. Not about to sit around, Xur ignited his saber and dove down to the battle below. Ahsoka was obviously the faster swimmer, and Xur wasn't even close to a good one as well. This caused him to barely keep up without his propeller forged by his saber. Nonetheless, he pressed on, swimming as fast as he could to keep up with the quick Togruta.

Once he was in the thick of the battle, he drew one saber and cut through three aqua droids and then force pushed the debris towards four more, scrapping them easily. Once he had dealt with the droids in his immediate area, he looked for the Prince. After deflecting beams and cutting through a Quarren motor pod, he found the Prince firing back at incoming droids. Smiling, Xur swam as fast as he could towards him to ensure his safety.

After Lee-Char had shot down a couple of droids, one attempted to come up from below. Xur cut the droid up the middle to split it in half before taking the Prince's side. "You missed one," Xur joked.

The Calamari grunted as he kept firing at others. "Thank you Master Eon, but there are still many more to go!"

"True enough," Xur replied as he grabbed his other saber, locking the two together to form a staff. With that, Ahsoka appeared from below, cutting through a droid moving in on them. She then swam forward to meet the two. Xur chuckled. "We're just getting started!" Ahsoka met his eyes and gave him a nod before the three turned away from each other and protected their backs respectively. Xur's saber whizzed through the water as it spun, deflecting beams. He then gave it a hurl, decapitating what seemed like 10 droids at once before returning back to his hand. It seemed like losing was impossible at this point.

Suddenly, the sound of machinery filled the area, and Xur spotted a squid carrier above. "Incoming!" he shouted, pointing above. Ahsoka and Lee-Char looked towards the area he was pointing towards and watched it point upwards. Its long, mechanical tentacles then spread out and began to spin in a large circle. Xur quickly felt the water around them form a cyclone, and soon everyone inside was thrown into the mess. They were trapped.

Xur growled as he lost sight of Ahsoka and the Prince. Knowing that staying too close to the edge would suck him in, he made for the center, where he could finally see again. He then caught the Prince as he was suddenly thrown towards him, and the green glow of Ahsoka's saber was at the origin point.

"Stay in the center! There's less turbulence!" she shouted for the Prince. Xur let him go and drew a saber to defend against the incoming droids. When it seemed clear Xur heard a hatch open up above, and out from the carrier came a monstrous sea creature that he was wide-eyed at.

"He-llo ugly," Xur commented as it rushed for them, emitting a menacing roar with its arms outstretched. Repulsed, he reared back with his saber and swung forward, attempting to keep it back. However, with ease, the creature caught his wrist with both hands and kicked him away. Reeling, Xur reached out with the Force and grabbed ahold of the creature before it could reach the Prince and pulled it towards him. He then landed a clean hit with his fist to its teethed head.

Angered, the creature lashed out with his mouth open, attempting to crush Xur's helmet. The zabrak dodged just in time, diving below and landing a kick on his chest. The creature shook his head, shaken by the hit. This gave Ahsoka time to come to his side, her lightsaber drawn. Xur reclaimed his and held it out in front, daring the beast to come near.

Knowing he wouldn't defeat them both, he pressed a button on his wrist. It didn't have an immediate effect, but the battalion of droids that moved in proved what his strategy. Ahsoka bared her teeth in frustration as the beast disappeared into the cyclone. Xur got to quick work on the incoming droids, reattaching his two sabers and spinning them as fast as possible. He shot off, cutting through multiple droids in the distance while Ahsoka worked on the closer ones.

The creature appeared from behind and grabbed the Prince, attempting to kill him yet again. Xur stopped his spinning and detached his sabers, getting rid of the last of the droids. He then rushed for the Prince, but he was just too far.

Kit Fisto then appeared from above and freed the Prince, engaging the beast on his own. Pushing him away, Fisto turned towards Xur and Ahsoka. "Take the Prince! I'll hold them off."

Ahsoka fired a cable towards the ground and swooped up the Prince, exiting the cyclone while Xur was close behind. Once they were out of sight, they saw the droids surround Fisto, and he raised his hands in surrender. Xur knew it was for the greater good, but he couldn't keep from clenching his fist in frustration as they swam away.

* * *

Lee-Char, Ahsoka, and Xur all stayed low in a cave overlooking the water around them. Xur floated in the back, thinking about how it could've gone better, what he should've done better, and what he would've done now. The Prince looked out, broken beyond what Xur could possibly feel right now. Ahsoka simply looked on him in sympathy, trying to convince him that it wasn't over for him yet.

He didn't come on this mission to get lost in the ocean, a place he hated more than many other situations. He had to do something, but he had nothing to achieve anything really meaningful. If only he could get Captain Raven and the 502nd here, things would be different.

But it wouldn't happen, so he dropped that thought. It was almost as if the Force was testing him to see if he could create something from nothing. Among all of the downsides, it was at least nice to have Ahsoka with him. Frustrated, he brought his struggles to the rest of the group. "We have to do something! Sitting here won't free Mon Cala any time soon."

"I know, but we don't exactly have any options at this time," Ahsoka replied, venting her own frustrations. Xur waved his hands upwards, dragging through the water.

"We need to find a way to free the prisoners, but we don't have nearly enough manpower to pull that off," Xur suggested. "There has to be another way."

Lee-Char sighed. "There is. Calamari and Quarren must be reunited."

Xur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Ahsoka shrugged. "Ok…I like you're thinking, but what's the strategy?" she asked.

The Prince then pointed towards the prisoners being transported to the camps. "Count all the prisoners, Calamari, Gungans, clones. If we all fought together we would outnumber our opponent!"

"Yes, but how are you going to convince the Quarren to join you and free the prisoners at the same time?" Xur asked.

Lee-Char nodded. "We'll need Captain Akbar, and I think I know where to find him," before he swam off towards the camps ahead. Xur and Ahsoka lagged a bit behind as they made their way towards the prisoners.

"Still managing in water?" Ahsoka joked.

Xur kept his eyes on the Prince but couldn't suppress a smile. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking, although, I wouldn't mind a bit of land under my feet sometime soon." Ahsoka smiled and swam ahead with an elegant stroke, unlike his unrefined and choppy style. He almost held a bit of jealousy for her ease through the water, while he struggled to keep up on his own. In this case, brawn did not beat the small.

Ahsoka was by no means small. In size maybe, but strength-wise she came up to par with most of her opponents. Looks were definitely deceiving with her. Xur himself looked like he was definitely built, but not to the likes of Pong Krell or Quinlan Vos. He used the Force to augment his strength when necessary, something that Ahsoka was a master at. Despite his knighthood and her apprenticeship, he learned a great deal from the Togruta.

He was lucky to have met Skywalker on Geonosis. When he and Windu jumped from the platform into the arena, that was a turning point in his life. Of course he knew Anakin before the battle, but never personally. They practically became knights together, despite their two year age difference. Eventually, they found themselves on Christophsis where they both met Ahsoka for the first time.

It was odd, since Ahsoka wasn't this "chosen one" like Anakin, but she still felt like one of the strongest young Jedi he had ever met. After she survived the Citadel, he was sure that she was something special…just not what "special" particularly meant.

Shaking his head as his thoughts delved into strange places, he came up behind Ahsoka and Lee-Char, hiding behind a nearby wall. On the other side was the electric gate holding the prisoners. A droid battalion passed by as they approached.

"How can we be sure Captain Akbar is inside?" Ahsoka asked.

"Got a better idea?" Xur added. Ahsoka sighed and nodded. Once the droids deactivated the fence, they waited a few seconds before making their way in. They swam quickly, just in time for the gate to reactivate behind them. Xur felt a sharp _nip_ on his toe and clenched his teeth before he screamed. They then dove into growing seaweed to avoid being seen by any droids. Now, they just had to find Captain Akbar, wherever he was.

After a few minutes of swimming through seaweed, a voice sounded below. "Prince Lee-Char?" A Calamari then made his way up to the Prince. "Are you a prisoner here as well?"

Suddenly, multiple Calamari were forming a circle around the Prince. With little choice, Xur and Ahsoka joined in as well. "I'm here, but not as a prisoner," Lee-Char reasoned. "I've come with a message. As your future king, I have not lost hope. There will come a time when you will be free again! I will not fail you."

Xur nodded in agreement. The young Prince definitely had a way of courage.

"Commander Tano, General Eon," a clone's voice sounded.

"Muck! Am I glad to see you!" Ahsoka exclaimed as he approached the group. Xur crossed his arms.

"Something good actually happened for once!" Xur added.

"Likewise Sirs, but you three must come with me now. You'll attract too much attention here, and I think there's someone who'll be happy to see you." Muck explained before swimming away from the group, Ahsoka, Xur, and Lee-Char following.

Xur couldn't bear the sight, and he doubted the Prince could either. They made their way through the camp and saw nothing but despair in countless faces. The zabrak could feel the anger inside him take off higher than it had before.

It was Riff Tamson as he learned earlier that was behind the destruction. The horrific beast would die by his saber if it came to it. He could almost feel Dooku's deception across the planet. The Quarren were nothing more than slaves to their own cause, and he was sure that they would see this soon enough.

They eventually made it to the injured Captain Akbar along with the Calamari Senator Tills. The Prince's face brought joy across the area. Akbar could barely open his eyes as Lee-Char approached. "I knew you would survive the battle."

"Captain, I need your help, I have plan," Lee-Char explained. Above, Xur nudged Ahsoka.

"What is it?" she asked as the Prince relayed his plan. Xur looked around a bit before he turned back towards her.

"My 'we're getting captured' sense is tingling. I saw a few droids mobilize back there," he pointed towards the way they came. "They want the Prince."

Ahsoka nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, if you spot anything, let me know," Xur then looked at the hand on his shoulder. He found his eyes tracing it back to her face, where he was almost mesmerized. "Ok?" she smiled.

Xur snapped out of his trance. "Y-yes of course. I-I'll let you know," he then reverted his attention back to the way he was looking before. She then patted his shoulder and joined the conversation below. The Zabrak couldn't even focus. What just happened to him was indescribable. Embarrassed, he wiped his glass shield with both hands.

Suddenly, a battalion of droids appeared and surrounded the group, guns pointed. "You are under arrest," one of them said. Xur quickly drew his saber and fell back to Ahsoka, who had hers drawn as well. It was time to scrap.

"No, stay your blades my friends," he reasoned. Xur flashed the kid the I-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing look and returned his saber to his belt. "I'm Lee-Char, leader of the Mon-Cala people, and I demand to speak with your superiors!" The droids then acted quickly, removing their sabers and leading them away. If it were up to him, Xur would've cut them all down by now, but it wasn't up to him. All he could do was trust the Prince.

* * *

Xur shook his head as he found himself cuffed next to Ahsoka, overlooking the Prince surrounded by the Carcadon warriors. It was not exactly what he wanted to happen. He told himself countless times that he doesn't get captured, but here he was.

Now, he wasn't impervious to being imprisoned, but he always had control over the situation. In this case it was rather easy, since the cuffs they used were locked together by one mechanism in the middle. If he got that to unclip, he was free. So that's what he did as Anakin and the others floated down next to them, chained up in two different ways. He kept his eyes closed, using the Force to feel around the inside of the mechanism. He then heard a satisfying _click_ , but kept the cuffs on.

"I'm free," he whispered to Ahsoka. She nodded and then overlooked the Prince. The Togruta couldn't help but feel a bit of fear for him.

"Good job protecting the Prince," Anakin said sarcastically.

"It's all part of the plan Master," Ahsoka replied with a reassuring smile. Anakin barely held back a chuckle of joy.

"I was hoping you were going to say that. Anything I can do?"

"Unfortunately this time it's out of our hands," she answered with a worried look. Anakin's face almost was contagious to her look.

"I'm not sure I like this plan after all."

"Have a little faith Skywalker. I have them right where I want them," Xur assured before they all turned their attention back to the execution proceedings. Tamson floated above, overlooking the entire area.

"For crimes against the Separatist State, I command the execution of former Prince Lee-Char!" he then paused, looking around the area for anything unusual. Xur looked to Nosa-Rai, the Quarren leader, and could've sworn he saw him nod towards Captain Akbar. The Zabrak prepped himself. Tamson then waved his hand. "Kill him!"

The Carcadons circled the Prince and then lined up above. With that, they let out a menacing roar and charged him. Suddenly, Nosa-Rai spewed ink from his tentacles and raced forward, grabbing the Prince. He then appeared on the other side of the ink with the Prince and freed him from his bonds.

"Fight, Quarren! Fight for Prince Lee-Char!" he shouted before Lee-Char killed the three executioners with his blaster. Xur shook his head and laughed.

"All too easy," he chuckled before ripping his arms free from his cuffs and grabbing the droid behind him. Using Force-augmented strength, he ripped it apart with his bare hands and grabbed his floating lightsabers, igniting them almost on contact. With a whirl, he cut down four other droids around him and turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka! I-," he was stopped when he saw her already freeing Skywalker and Fisto. Speechless, the only sound that came from his mouth was "Huh."

He then joined in, cutting Jar Jar free from his restraints. When Ahsoka passed by, he stopped her. "How did you-,"

"Break free? It helps to be skinny you know?" she then swam towards the battle, Xur shaking his head. She was just full of surprises. The two Jedi quickly engaged the droid forces, aiding the Gungans, clones, Calamari, and now Quarren battling the droids. Xur realized that Lee-Char had been right, and the droids were being quickly overwhelmed. It was only a matter of time before they would win.

With the reinforcements, he and Ahsoka felt unstoppable. Droids didn't stand a chance against their blades as they quickly disposed of each one, gliding through the water. It was a thing of beauty.

Once Xur had demolished all droids in his immediate vicinity, he searched for the Prince. While his plan had succeeded, he still had a job to do. He eventually did spot the Calamari…blowing Riff Tamson to bits. The young Prince breathed heavily as he had finally killed the threat to all life on Mon Cala. It was over…and they had won.

"Long live the Prince!" many shouted as the recognized Tamson's unfortunate end. Xur chuckled as Ahsoka came to his side.

"Looks like I'll finally be able to return to dry land…at last," he sighed. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, admit it. You like it down here just fine," she teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright," Xur smiled as he looked at the devastated city, but victorious battle field. "Maybe a little."

* * *

 **And that concludes this extra. I will be adding more of these, but I'm not quite sure which arc will come next. I will admit that I want to rewrite the Mortis trilogy, but I'm not sure how much would really be changed. The first chapter really needs a clean-up, so that might be one I rewrite. Anyways if you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
